kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Diskutim:Skënderbeu
Për redaktuesit Artikulli thirret Skënderbeu dhe çdo shpjegim i dukurive (veprime,tubime, jehona, etj) e gjëra të tjera që kanë të bëjnë me Skënderbeun por jo vetëm me të, mund të spjegohen në artikuj përkatës. Barletit e shumë të tjerëve nuk ju kanë dalë bollë librat e sedelmo neve një faqe. Për këtë shkak këtu shkruhen gjërat që kanë dikekt lidhje vetem me Skenderbeun, jeten e tij dhe jo me grupet bujare, kuvendet, principatët apo ku ta di unë, që ai udhëhiqte. Nëse doni të shkruani gjërsisht sikurse Barleti është projekti për këtë punë http://sq.wikibooks.org/wiki/Faqja_Kryesore. Në këtë artikuj duhet përmendur dhe jo shtjelluar dukurit, dhe personat me të cilët lidhet veprimtaria e tij.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 22 04:09 (UTC) Upss!!! edhe gjërat duhet të emërtohen në mënyrë pak ma shkencore. Kuvendi i Lezhës, Lidhja Shqiptare e Lezhës, Kuvendi i Arbërit po një kuvend është edhe jam i sigur se ka dokumen të këtij tubimi në të cilin shkrunë si është emri zyrtar i dokumentit me siguri u konë një tip aty edhe i ka shkru këto sene për çata edhe ka mbijetu kjo vepër.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 22 04:13 (UTC) ---- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A duhet dënuar Skënderbeu se u përdor nga Enveri? Historiani Kristo Frashëri: Argumentet e mia kundër Schmitt-it Kristo Frashëri Jehona e monografisë Ndryshe nga monografitë e autorëve të tjerë evropianë, kushtuar Skënderbeut, të cilat në përgjithësi janë pritur në heshtje nga shqiptarët brenda dhe jashtë vendit, - trajtesa e historianit zviceran, Oliver Jens Schmitt, pati reagime në median shqiptare. Disa u solidarizuan me trajtesën, por më të shumtët nuk u pajtuan madje, e kritikuan përmbajtjen e saj. Ata që e kritikuan ndoqën traditën, pa na sjellë ndonjë gjë të re në fushën e studimeve skënderbegiane. Përkundrazi ata që u solidarizuan me shpërfytyrimin e Skënderbeut nga historiani zviceran, meritojnë të shqyrtohen ngjyrimet dhe arsyetimet e ngjyrimeve të shfaqura prej tyre. Kjo për arsye se kemi të bëjmë me personalitetin më të shquar që ka nxjerrë kombi shqiptar gjatë shekujve. Ka edhe një arsye tjetër. Me rastin e trajtesës së Schmitt-it, u vunë në qarkullim koncepte dhe perceptime ideologjike dhe metodologjike mbi Skënderbeun dhe mbi ngjarje ose procese të historisë së Shqipërisë. Me sa dimë, monografia e O. Schmitt-it mbi Skënderbeun pati reagime vetëm në shtypin e kryeqytetit. Jashtë Tiranës, botimi deri tani duket se ka kaluar në heshtje. Heshtja tregon se hapësira mbarëshqiptare ka vetëm një vatër kulture shkencore. Veç kësaj, edhe në kryeqytet reagimi ndaj monografisë me pretendime shkencore u kufizua kryesisht në radhët e "analistëve" të medias - të analistëve që nuk janë historianë. Në hapësirën mbarëshqiptare ka disa institute që merren me historinë e Shqipërisë. Ka gjithashtu një mori universitetesh, të cilat kanë departamente të historisë së Shqipërisë. Ka pra historianë skënderbegianë. Deri sot vetëm dy historianë kanë thënë se nuk pajtohen me këndvështrimin e historianit zviceran për Skënderbeun. Megjithatë, këtë heshtje e thyen deri diku "analistët" tanë të medias, të cilët edhe pse nuk janë historianë morën si zakonisht guximin të japin gjykime edhe mbi përmbajtjen e monografisë së përmendur. Tre prej tyre u entuziazmuan nga këndvështrimi i historianit zviceran; Ardian Klosi, Artan Lame, Fatos Lubonja. Ata e konsideruan veprën e O. J. Schmitt-it si një zbulim të ri shkencor. Si rrjedhim, ata kërkuan të hiqet dorë nga vlerësimi që ka shprehur deri tani historiografia shqiptare dhe botërore mbi Skënderbeun. Madje, këta shkuan aq larg sa e konsideruan historinë e deritanishme të Skënderbeut, në pajtim me O. Schmitt-in, një mit, për më tepër një mit të farkëtuar nga Enver Hoxha. Pra, nga vlerësimi i tyre lindi kështu një çështje e parrahur deri sot në historiografi: se Skënderbeu, ashtu siç e ka trajtuar historiografia shqiptare, rrjedhimisht dhe historiografia botërore, është mit dhe jo histori e vërtetë. Ky vlerësim ka prekur natyrisht jo vetëm historianët shqiptarë që janë ende gjallë, por ka ngacmuar edhe eshtrat e historianëve të vdekur, mbasi tani ata po mësojnë se janë mashtruar nga dokumente historike, të cilat flasin se Skënderbeu i trajtuar prej tyre qenka një mit, pra një përrallë dhe jo një histori e vërtetë. Ardian Klosi, në prapashpinë të trajtesës së O. Schmitt-it, të përkthyer prej tij, shkruan: "Oliver Jens Schmitt ka një stil mbërthyes për t‘iu afruar personazhit dhe ngjarjeve aq pranë, sa të bën të jetosh me to si në një vepër letrare a film me kontraste të fuqishme. Të gjitha këto na lehtësojnë rrugën drejt të vërtetave, për të cilat kemi aq shumë nevojë". Pra, nëpërmjet Schmitt-it, thotë ai, ne njohim Skënderbeun e vërtetë. Në intervistën që ai, Ardian Klosi, dha për gazetën "Shqip" (10 nëntor 2008, fq. 19), tha: "Janë një numër gjërash që na kanë bërë përshtypje, madje edhe na kanë tronditur. Por kryesorja, kam ndier gjithë kohës një si zemërim të heshtur: si ka mundësi që na i kanë mësuar kaq shumë gjëra mbrapsht? Të gjitha mbrapsht: marrja e Krujës, kuvendi i Lezhës, mosakordimi me Huniadin, i ashtuquajturi shtet i Skënderbeut, marrëdhënia e tij me mbretin e Napolit, marrëdhëniet me Aranitin, me Dukagjinët, me Venedikun, katastrofa e Beratit, deri dhe armët e përkrenarja që gjoja ndodhen në Vjenë. Të gjitha do t‘i gjeni të zbërthyera në mënyrë më të plotë, tërheqëse sa dhe shkencore, në librin e Schmitt-it". Nëse A. Klosit sapo lexoi veprën e O. J. Schmitt-it i kanë bërë përshtypje deri në zemërim të thellë njoftimet "e mbrapshta" që paska mësuar nga historiografia shqiptare, ne nuk ngurrojmë të shfaqim habinë tonë për këtë "analist", i cili me të lexuar një autor gjerman revoltohet, pa u thelluar, ndaj historiografisë shqiptare, të cilën me lehtësinë më të madhe, pa qenë historian dhe pa na sjellë asnjë argument të materializuar dokumentarisht, e hedh pa ngurrim në shportë. Është shumë interesant zemërimi që ai paska marrë ndaj Skënderbeut, i cili tani po mëson nga Schmitt-i se e paska marrë Krujën me dredhi me një ferman të rremë, gjë që dihet prej shekujsh. Ai kujton se lufta u bëka sipas kohëve, vetëm me heshta dhe shigjeta apo me pallë dhe me kordhë, apo me pushkë e me top, apo me avion e kryqëzor. Çuditemi si nuk e ditka se lufta bëhet dhe me mjete të tjera - me shantazhe dhe me krahëmarrje, me dredhi dhe me diplomaci, me sulm ballor, por edhe me kolonë të "pestë". Dredhia (në frëngjisht ruse de guerre) në të gjitha format e ka shoqëruar historinë e luftërave që kur ato janë shfaqur në histori, të paktën që nga Kali i Trojës dhe deri te Shërbimi Informativ i ditëve tona. Ardian Klosi gjithashtu thotë se me veprën e O. J. Schmitt-it kemi të bëjmë me një vështrim të ri të figurës së Heroit tonë, një vështrim që paraqitet në fushën e historiografisë për të parën herë (sic!). Në qoftë se këtë reklamë A. Klosi e nxori nga xhepi i vet ne po ia falim, sepse ai nuk është historian dhe nuk e ditka se ka historianë të tjerë që kanë shprehur, sikurse do të shihet, të tilla vegime romanceske. Nëse këtë reklamë e ka bërë me gjithë mend vetë zoti Schmitt, atëherë le të na falë për përshtypjen që ai na lë se nuk e njeh ose bën sikur nuk e njeh historiografinë skënderbegiane. Ndërkaq, nuk mund të rrimë pa thënë se një dëshmi të varfërisë kulturore të A. Klosit në fushë të historisë e ka dhënë vetë A. Klosi në sulmin që i bën zonjës Mira Meksi, e cila nuk u pajtua me këndvështrimin e historianit zviceran mbi Skënderbeun. Analisti ynë, A. Klosi, në vend që të përdorë argumente shkencore, i përgjigjet me një arsyetim banal se ajo zonjë i kundërvihet historianit zviceran nga inati që ka me përkthyesin (A. Klosin) se ky e paska kritikuar dikur në një çështje tjetër. Pra, ajo zonjë nuk e dashka autorin nga inati që paska me përkthyesin. O tempora! O mores! Sapo vepra e O. Schmitt-it doli në qarkullim, Artan Lame, analist i njohur nga rubrika bulevardeske "Shqypni Tavolinash"(!), pohoi se është tepër i kënaqur nga vepra e historianit zviceran, mbasi më në fund në sajë të tij ai thotë se e njohu Skënderbeun e vërtetë. Tani, shton ai, që mori vesh se Skënderbeu paska luftuar kundër dy sulltanëve si hakmarrës për vrasjen e të atit; tani që u bind se paska pësuar vazhdimisht disfata pas disfatash; tani që mësoi se Heroi ynë u braktis nga të gjithë zotërit e tjerë të Shqipërisë; tani që mësoi se e paska kthyer atdheun e tij në një grumbull gërmadhash; tani që sheh se kapedani shqiptar vdiq i braktisur nga të gjithë si refugjat në tokën venedikase - tani, përkundrazi, ai do ta dojë më tepër se më parë kur kishte mësuar në shkollë se Skënderbeu luftonte për lirinë e Shqipërisë, se kishte krijuar shtetin shqiptar, se nuk e dorëzoi asnjëherë kryeqytetin, Krujën dhe se me luftën e tij çlirimtare kishte mbrojtur qytetërimin evropian. A. Lame thekson ndër të tjera: "Në situatën mjerane në të cilën gjendet sot shkenca shqiptare në përgjithësi dhe shkencat albanologjike në veçanti, e shoh si dhuratë të perëndisë daljen e një gjermani të ftohtë që bie në dashuri me kombin tonë dhe t‘i kushtojë tërë jetën dhe studimet e veta". Më tej, "nëse dikujt Skënderbeu i Schmitt-it i duket si kaçak, ky pastaj është problemi i tij dhe jo i Skënderbeut".(!) Tri javë më vonë ("Shqip", 9 dhjetor 2008) A. Lame shfaqet aq tepër i entuziazmuar nga Skënderbeu i Schmitt-it, saqë turret me egërsi kundër lexuesve shqiptarë që nuk pajtohen me historianin zviceran. Këtë radhë ai shkruan: "Deri para se të lexoja Schmitt-in..., Skënderbeun e trajtoja paksa si një krijesë të largët, joreale, si një statujë mitike mbi gur. Schmitt-i ma zbriti nga shkëmbi, i shkriu bronzin që e kish ngrirë, ma bëri njeri prej vërteti, me halle e sherre, të mira të liga". Përsëri: O tempora! O mores! Nëse Schmitt-i e bëri Skënderbeun "njeri prej vërteti" ose nëse e ka shfronësuar si prijës, këtë do ta shohim më tej. Analisti tepër i njohur, Fatos Lubonja, shkon edhe më tej. Ai e përgëzon tej mase historianin zviceran që po e shkallmon mitin e Skënderbeut. Sipas Lubonjës, miti ishte i dobishëm në shek. XIX, në periudhën e Rilindjes Kombëtare, por që pas shpalljes së Pavarësisë u bë i dëmshëm, sidomos gjatë regjimit komunist, mbasi atë si mit e shfrytëzoi Enver Hoxha në interes të diktaturës komuniste. Si rrjedhim, thekson ai, Skënderbeu u shndërrua në një mit nacional komunist. Si i tillë, Skënderbeu, mendon F. Lubonja, e ndihmoi Enver Hoxhën të na rrëmbente lirinë, të na shtypte pa mëshirë, të na burgoste dhe të na internonte në masë, madje dhe të na vriste pa gjyqe. Për këtë arsye, përfundon analisti ynë, ne duhet ta "dekonstruktojmë" mitin e Skënderbeut (jemi kuriozë të dimë se ku e ka gjetur fjalën "dekonstruktim", mbasi e kemi kërkuar nëpër fjalorë, por nuk e kemi ndeshur). E marrim me mend se e ka përdorur në kuptimin destruksion, për shembje. Me këtë këndvështrim, F. Lubonja nuk e gëlltiti dot pohimin e Ismail Kadaresë, i cili, duke aluduar për veprën e O. Schmitt-it, tha: "Të çmitizosh figurën e Gjergj Kastriotit do të thotë të bësh sulm kundër konceptit të lirisë". Në të vërtetë, pohimi i shkrimtarit tonë të shquar, me ndonjë korrigjim, buron nga realiteti ynë historik. Është fakt tashmë i shuguruar nga shekujt në shkallë ndërkombëtare se Skënderbeu me popullin e tij luftuan si kreshnikë për njëçerekshekulli me radhë për lirinë. Madje, lufta e tij për liri u bë shembull për të gjithë brezat e ardhshëm, jo vetëm për lirinë nga zgjedha e huaj, por edhe për lirinë nga shtypja e despotëve të brendshëm. Kaspar Hedio, një dijetar frëng, shkruante më 1537: "Në qoftë se nuk do të luftojmë si shqiptarët dhe në qoftë se princat nuk do të shquhen si Skënderbeu kam frikë se brenda një kohe të shkurtër do t‘i shkruajmë një epitaf lirisë". Veç kësaj, Skënderbeu nuk u shqua vetëm si Promete i lirisë nga zgjedha e huaj. Me shpirtgjerësinë e pashembullt për Mesjetën që ai tregoi ndaj bashkëluftëtarëve të vet kur e tradhtuan, ai u shqua edhe si një humanist i mirëfilltë. Në qoftë se E. Hoxha e shfrytëzoi Skënderbeun në interes të pushtetit të vet autoritar - përgjegjës nuk është Skënderbeu. Nuk ka më përse të dënohet Skënderbeu. Po të pranojmë këtë kriter të F. Lubonjës, atëherë duhet të dënojmë të gjitha ato figura të historisë së Shqipërisë që i ka lavdëruar Enver Hoxha, mbasi edhe ata duhet t‘i kenë shërbyer diktaturës komuniste. Veç kësaj, nuk duhet të harrojmë se Skënderbeun nuk e shfrytëzoi vetëm Enver Hoxha, por edhe shtetarë të tjerë shqiptarë, si Ismail Qemali, Fan Noli, Ahmet Zogu, po të doni edhe Benito Musolini, të cilët nuk mund të akuzohen kurrsesi për nacional-komunizëm. Fatos Lubonja nuk është historian. Kjo kuptohet, sepse ai flet me mllefe, siç flet një militant politikan. Historiani, kur gjykon ngjarje, zhvishet nga mllefet dhe i jep Cezarit atë që i takon Cezarit dhe e kritikon Cezarin atje ku ka gabuar. Që nuk është historian kjo kuptohet kur ai lëshon përcaktime të nxitura nga mllefi, si një ish i burgosur politik, sidomos kur flet për ngjarje të periudhës së regjimit komunist. Regjimi komunist ka mjaft mëkate për ta kritikuar dhe për ta dënuar, por ka edhe ngjarje të cilat nuk duhen medoemos nxirë apo denigruar. Edhe mëkatet, edhe meritat duhen argumentuar. Fatos Lubonja kritikon E. Hoxhën për mitizimin e Skënderbeut dhe e stigmatizon regjimin e tij si një regjim nacional-komunist. Por, nuk na shpjegon se ku qëndron mitizimi i Skënderbeut nga Enver Hoxha. Gjithashtu, nuk na shkoqit se ku qëndron karakteri nacional i regjimit të tij komunist. Nëse ai nuk është në gjendje të japë shpjegime se përse regjimin e Enver Hoxhës e quan nacional - komunist, të cilin e përsërit vazhdimisht me vend dhe pa vend - le të na lejojë ne t‘i themi se e ka gabim, - megjithëse ka rrezik që ai të përgjigjet me sulmet e tij emotive. Themi vend e pa vend mbasi duket se ai dhe jo vetëm ai, por edhe plot analistë të tjerë, nuk e kanë të qartë dallimin midis nacionalizmit dhe patriotizmit. Të dyja janë rryma, por me karakter ideologjik dhe përmbajtje politike të ndryshme. Nacionalizmi nënkupton rrymën ideologjike që synon të përfshijë brenda kufijve të shtetit kombëtar të gjitha trojet etnike shqiptare, madje edhe ato troje ku popullsia me përkatësi etnike shqiptare përbën pakicën. Jo vetëm kaq. Nacionalizmi nuk synon, por edhe përpiqet të realizojë me çdo mjet, pavarësisht nga rrethanat, bashkimin e mbarë trojeve etnike në një shtet të vetëm kombëtar. Përkundrazi, patriotizmi synon dhe lufton të mbrojë shtetin kombëtar shqiptar kur ai kërcënohet nga një fuqi e huaj ose synon dhe lufton të çlirojë atdheun kur ai është i pushtuar nga një fuqi e huaj. Këtu fillon debati nëse regjimi komunist kishte karakter patriotik ose racionalist. Filli për të zbardhur çështjen nëse regjimi komunist kishte karakter racionalist ose patriotik, na çon në vitet e Luftës së Dytë Botërore. Si në mbarë Evropën e pushtuar nga agresorët fashistë, edhe në Shqipëri, rezistenca kundër Italisë fashiste dhe Gjermanisë hitleriane kishte karakter patriotik, mbasi synonte çlirimin e atdheut dhe vendosjen pas çlirimit të një regjimi demokratik në Shqipëri. Edhe pse në krye të Luftës Antifashiste Nacional-Çlirimtare u vu Partia Komuniste, ajo nuk e humbi karakterin patriotik. Dëshmi është fakti se platforma politike që ajo shtroi nuk synonte as vendosjen e regjimit komunist, as nuk përmbante synime nacionaliste. Në të gjitha aktet themelore dhe anësore që dolën gjatë Lëvizjes Nacionalçlirimtare spikat jo ideologjia komuniste dhe autoritariste, por ideologjia patriotike dhe demokratike. Madje, një nga kritikat më të ashpra që i bëhej Partisë Komuniste Shqiptare nga kundërshtarët e saj të brendshëm ishte heshtja që ajo tregonte ndaj trojeve etnike që ndodheshin jashtë kufijve të Shqipërisë, pra për mospërfilljen e saj të parimit themelor të nacionalizmit shqiptar. Të gjithë partizanët që rrëmbyen armët dhe të gjithë dëshmorët që dhanë jetën, ishin të bindur se luftonin për çlirimin e atdheut dhe për vendosjen e regjimit demokratik. Si rrjedhim, Skënderbeu, i cili shërbeu si frymëzim historik i çetave patriotike rilindëse, mbeti burim frymëzimi edhe për partizanët e Luftës së Dytë Botërore. Këtë e dëshmon kënga e çetave rilindëse: "O trima luftëtarë, - o bij të Skënderbeut, - kërkoni ju shqiptarë - lirinë e mëmëdheut", - të cilën e këndonin dhe partizanët e Ushtrisë Nacionalçlirimtare. Puna e do që me çlirimin e atdheut nga zgjedha e huaj dhe me vendosjen në Shqipëri të regjimit komunist, parimisht Skënderbeu, krejt i huaj për doktrinën marksiste, nuk kishte përse të trajtohej si Hero Kombëtar. Por ai vazhdoi të shfrytëzohej edhe në atdheun socialist si burim frymëzimi. Përse? Pas luftës, Partia Komuniste e shfrytëzoi frymën patriotike kundër pretendimeve të qarqeve shoviniste greke, të cilat kërkonin aneksimin e trojeve jugore të Shqipërisë. Edhe orvatjet që ndërmorën fuqitë perëndimore për të përmbysur me anën e diversantëve regjimin stalinist në Shqipëri, Partia Komuniste i propagandoi si orvatje që synonin të preknin pavarësinë kombëtare të atdheut. Në këto rrethana, për të përballuar rrezikun e jashtëm, përveç sigurimit të aleatëve me peshë, siç ishte për disa kohë Bashkimi Sovjetik dhe krahas përgatitjes ushtarake, të cilat thithën pjesën më të madhe të buxhetit shtetëror, Partia Komuniste kërkoi ndihmë edhe te tradita patriotike shqiptare. Me fjalë të tjera, kërkoi ndihmë te historia në përgjithësi, tek ato ngjarje të veçuara, të cilat përmbanin karakter patriotik, siç ishin epopeja e Skënderbeut, Lidhja e Prizrenit, çetat rilindëse, shpallja e pavarësisë, Lufta e Vlorës etj. Mbi këtë truall ideologjik dhe politik lindi edhe historiografia shqiptare e pasluftës, e cila pajtohej me frymën patriotike rilindëse, e si rrjedhim nuk ka përse ajo të akuzohet si historiografi marksiste. Këtë karakter historiografia shqiptare e periudhës komuniste e ruajti deri në fund të regjimit punist. Madje, për hir të frymës patriotike, ajo vazhdon ta ruajë, me ndonjë përjashtim të rrallë, edhe sot e kësaj dite. Shkurt, akuza që i bëhet regjimit komunist si regjim nacional-komunist, nuk është e saktë, mbasi ai regjim nuk e shtroi asnjëherë platformën e bashkimit të mbarë trojeve shqiptare në një shtet të vetëm kombëtar. Nuk e shtroi jo se nuk e dëshironte bashkimin e mbarë trojeve etnike në një shtet të vetëm kombëtar, por se nuk kishte përkrahje ndërkombëtare për ta realizuar këtë synim. Rrethanat ndërkombëtare e detyruan Shqipërinë komuniste të qëndronte në mbrojtje - të mbronte vetveten. Dëshirën që kishte për të realizuar bashkimin shtetëror kombëtar, E. Hoxha e shfaqi në vitin 1968, jo siç thotë O. Schmitt-i me rastin e 500-vjetorit të vdekjes së Skënderbeut, por kur përkrahu publikisht demonstratat për të drejtat kombëtare që shpërthyen në Kosovë kundër shtypjes titiste jugosllave. Me fjalë të tjera, regjimi komunist shqiptar, i cili pretendonte se nga pikëpamja ideologjike mbështetej te parimet klasike të marksizmit, pra tek i ashtuquajturi "internacionalizëm proletar" dhe te zhdukja e kufijve politikë midis shteteve, - kaloi në të kundërtën. Nën shembullin e Bashkimit Sovjetik, edhe Shqipëria u mbyll në vetvete. Ajo u izolua aq tepër, sa kufijtë e saj u kthyen në mure kinezë. Kontaktet e Shqipërisë u bllokuan jo vetëm me vendet kapitaliste, por edhe me vetë vendet socialiste. Si rrjedhim, parimi themelor i "internacionalizmit proletar" - u shndërrua në një patriotizëm ekstrem. Kjo është arsyeja përse në fushën e trajtimit të historisë së Shqipërisë, ngjarjet patriotike shqiptare zunë vendin kryesor në ideologjinë politike të Partisë së Punës së Shqipërisë. Pra, historianët shqiptarë të periudhës komuniste, të cilët i trajtuan ngjarjet në bazë të kriterit patriotik, nuk ka pse të kritikohen për nacional-komunizëm. Nëse regjimi enverian ishte regjim nacional-komunist, këtë kritikë duhet ta bëjnë marksistët ortodoksë, besnikë të platformës së Karl Marksit dhe jo nacionalistët shqiptarë, të cilët duhet të fërkojnë duart nga kënaqësia që Enver Hoxha, pavarësisht nga regjimi komunist, nuk e dobësonte, por e forconte patriotizmin shqiptar. Fatos Lubonja e ka treguar në të gjitha shkrimet publicistike dhe në të gjitha emisionet e veta televizive se është një adhurues i paepur i lirisë. Të paktën këtë përfytyrim kemi ne për të. Por, kur vjen puna te Skënderbeu, ai nuk e çmon idealin e lirisë, për të cilën luftoi heroi ynë. Në këtë kontekst, nuk kuptohet përse ai turret si Gjergj Elez Alia kundër Ismail Kadaresë kur ky e identifikon me të drejtë Skënderbeun me lirinë. Ai do të kishte të drejtë nëse shkrimtari ynë i shquar do të kishte ngritur në mit një farkëtar të robërisë, siç ishte p.sh. Sulltan Murati II. Për fat të keq të Fatos Lubonjës, ai mbron Skënderbeun, këtë "kampion" të lirisë, siç e kanë quajtur me dhjetëra e dhjetëra historianë, shkrimtarë, filozofë, madje edhe politikanë evropianë perëndimorë. Ndoshta Fatos Lubonja shtyhet nga urrejtja që ai ka me të drejtë ndaj E. Hoxhës. Por "urrejtja" le të fokusohet ndaj E. Hoxhës dhe jo ndaj Skënderbeut, i cili nuk i ka asnjë faj. Me të drejtë N. Machiavelli thoshte se "urrejtja është një këshilltar i keq për njeriun e ditur". Si rrjedhim, kur F. Lubonja përfshin në luftën kundër miteve edhe Skënderbeun dhe kur kërkon atë që ai e quan "dekonstruktimin" e mitit të Skënderbeut, ai del jashtë kontekstit të pikëpamjeve të veta. Fatos Lubonja me të drejtë shkruan se miti i Skënderbeut është një konstrukt historik, i ndërtuar në një kohë të caktuar dhe në një kontekst të caktuar luftash dhe urrejtjesh nacionale. Për këtë arsye, ai është konstruktuar si mit disa herë. Herën e parë, si mit në emër të krishterimit, kur u mbiquajt "kalorës i krishterimit", kurse 2-3 shekuj më vonë u rimor në emër të nacionalizmit. Pastaj na degdis te historiania frënge Natalie Calyer, e cila përmend disa vegime politike të shfaqura herë pas here - herë si pro malazez, herë si antimalazez, herë si pro italian, herë si antiturk. Ato që thotë historiania frënge nuk kanë qenë lëndë e parë e historisë së Shqipërisë. Ato janë thjesht kuriozitete historike - janë vegime meteorike, ose episode të izoluara që s‘kanë lënë gjurmë në identitetin kombëtar të shqiptarëve, natyrisht as në nacionalizmin shqiptar, përfshi këtu edhe në të ashtuquajturin nacionalizmin komunist. Nëse duhet të "dekonstruktojmë" të ashtuquajturin mit të Skënderbeut vetëm se atë e shfrytëzoi Enver Hoxha për interesat e veta, atëherë duhet të "dekonstruktojmë" edhe të ashtuquajturin mit të Ismail Qemalit, apo të Abdyl Frashërit, Sami Frashërit, apo Luigj Gurakuqit, Isa Boletinit, apo Bajram Currit dhe të figurave të tjera të shquara të historisë së re të Shqipërisë vetëm se ato figura i ka shfrytëzuar Enver Hoxha për interesat e pushtetit të vet. Si do të jetë atëherë historia e Shqipërisë? Shembullin pra se si do të ishte në këtë rast historia e Shqipërisë na e jep, sipas F. Lubonjës, historiani zviceran O. Schmitt, i cili na e paraqet Skënderbeun si një komitaxhi që ka pësuar disfata pas disfatash, si një bir sllavi që i çoi malësorët në mjerim, si një dritëshkurtër që u mashtrua nga papët, si një "kapedan" që u braktis edhe nga shokët e vet dhe si një prijës që vdiq i vetmuar si refugjat politik në Lezhën venedikase. Si pasojë e vlerësimit që historiani zviceran i ka bërë heroit tonë, F. Lubonja pret që Skënderbeun hipur mbi kalë ta heqim nga sheshi qendror i Tiranës, sepse ashtu si e ka skalitur Odhise Paskali, shkruan ai, "del një luftëtar i egër mbi kalë, shumë i ndryshëm nga imazhi që ka qarkulluar në vendet evropiane: ai i një plaku të urtë e të ditur, njeri i armëve sigurisht, por edhe i qytetëruar dhe i formuar". Jemi kurioz të dimë se ku F. Lubonja i ka psonisur këto tipare, mbasi në sheshin qendror të kryeqytetit Skënderbeu i hipur mbi kalë i O. Paskalit (i cili nuk është i vetmi autor, por bashkautor me Janaq Paçon dhe Andrea Manon), paraqitet jo si luftëtar i egër, por si një kapedan në pozicion parade, pra në pozicion paqeje, kurse tani po mësojmë se Evropa e paska përfytyruar Skënderbeun si një plak i urtë e i ditur, njeri i armëve sigurisht, por edhe i qytetëruar dhe i formuar. Pra, Evropa nuk e paska përfytyruar Skënderbeun sipas tipareve që i jep O. Schmitt-i, si një kaçak apo komit, si një hakmarrës i egër për vrasjen e të atit, si një komitaxhi që bredh maleve për të shpëtuar kokën, por siç thotë me dorën e vet Lubonja, si një plak të urtë e të ditur, si një njeri i qytetëruar dhe i formuar. Të themi të drejtën, disa nga këto pohime tregojnë varfërinë që ka analisti ynë në fushën e metodologjisë shkencore të trajtimit të historisë, madje edhe paqartësinë që ai ka për rrjedhën e historisë së Shqipërisë. Kjo paqartësi të bie në sy në mënyrë të veçantë kur ai, këtë e them me keqardhje, e lidh mitin me identitetin kombëtar, lidhje kjo artificiale, e cila shpjegon se ai nuk e njeh, siç do të tregohet më tej, as përmbajtjen e mitit, as përmbajtjen e identitetit kombëtar. Gjithnjë sipas Lubonjës, meqenëse tani shqiptarët aspirojnë si dhe turqit për të hyrë në Evropë, duhet të mos i zëmë më në gojë luftërat që zhvilloi Skënderbeu kundër sulltanëve osmanë. Nuk dimë ç‘thonë për këtë këndvështrim vetë austriakët, të cilët siç po dëgjojmë nuk janë shumë të gatshëm për të pranuar Turqinë në lagjen evropiane. Vallë, historianët austriakë nuk i zënë fare në gojë luftërat e tyre heroike për mbrojtjen e Vjenës? Sipas F. Lubonjës, sot ka ardhur dita e bekuar që të ndërmerret fushata e "dekonstruksionit" të miteve nacional-komuniste, midis tyre edhe të mitit të Skënderbeut. Kjo do të thotë se ka ardhur koha të shemben edhe mitet e figurave të tjera të historisë kombëtare, duke e kthyer kështu historinë e Shqipërisë, Ruajna o Zot, në një histori çapaçulësh. Pastaj, duket se ka harruar atë që ka shkruar në një faqe, pasi në një faqe tjetër shkruan se çmitizimi i Skënderbeut nuk ka lidhje me historinë e shekullit XV, por me njohjen e historisë së shek. XIX, pra me tërë atë proces identitet-ndërtues në shek. XIX, që e nxori Skënderbeun nga historia nëpërmjet një procesi selektiviteti dhe e ktheu në mit e simbol. Nuk arrijmë ta kuptojmë se si pajtohet pikëpamja e Lubonjës, se "dekonstruktimi" i mitit të Skënderbeut nuk ka lidhje me historinë e shek. XV, me pikëpamjen që përmban trajtesa e O. Schmitt-it, i cili gjithë arsenalin e vet e përqendron në "dekonstruktimin", apo në shpërfytyrimin e figurës së Skënderbeut të shek. XV? Në një vend tjetër Lubonja thotë se nuk e ka fjalën për "dekonstruktimin" e figurës së Skënderbeut të shek. XV, as për mitin e Skënderbeut që u krijua në kohën e Rilindjes Kombëtare, mit që për atë kohë ai e gjen të argumentuar, por me "dekonstruktimin" e mitit të krijuar nga regjimi komunist(!). Më tej, ai shkruan gjithashtu se "shqiptarët, ndonëse me vonesë, filluan ta ndajnë mitin nga historia, gjë që përbën, shton ai, një hap përpara drejt njohjes". Kjo do të thotë se shqiptarët më vonë u shkëputën nga miti i Skënderbeut dhe u futën në truallin e historisë. Kur ndodhi kjo shkëputje? Ai lë të kuptohet se kjo shkëputje po ndodh tani, pas përmbysjes së regjimit komunist. Shprehësit e saj janë, sipas tij, ata që kërkuan një histori të Skënderbeut ndryshe nga ai që është trajtuar në regjimin komunist. Pra, një histori shkencore për kohën e Skënderbeut. Po ashtu një histori për ngjizjen e mitit të tij në kohën e Rilindjes, pastaj një histori tjetër të Skënderbeut të hartuar për kohën komuniste, më tej një histori të Skënderbeut për periudhën e demokracisë. Pra, deri këtu, të paktën katër histori të ndryshme për Skënderbeun. Kushedi, mund të dalë nevoja për një histori të Skënderbeut për shqiptarët e Kosovës, një tjetër për shqiptarët e Maqedonisë, ndoshta një tjetër për shqiptarët e diasporës. Kështu, lum Skënderbeu që do të ketë kaq shumë histori. Data Kur u marrë si pengë? Çfarë shkolle ka kry? Për cilen degë ka qenë i njohur (strategë, operues, taktikë) në perandorin Osmane? Cilët kanë qenë kundërshtarët e tij në luftat më anën e P. Osmane? Kur e ka marrë titulin Beg, Iskender (pas ciles betej)? Kur ka vendos me u kthy në atëdhe si? dhe pse?. Çfar marrveshje ka bo edhe në cilat dokumente munet niri mi gjetë ato marrveshje? Kur u shpall Princ i Arbëris?. Konë e ka pasë bashkpuntorë të afërt (Trimi i mirë me shokë shumë)? Qysh i ka përforcu pozitat strategjike dhe politike (me konë u marrë veshë)? Çka ka dashtë Sulltani prej tij (nënshtim total, tatime, ...)? Çka ska pranu ai (kurgjo)? Sulmi i parë, dytë, tretë osmanë (shkruje qitu ->Rrethi i parë i Krujës, Rrethimi i dytë i Krujës) kur ka fillu dhe si ka përfunduu (fitore)? Kuj i ka ndihmu në Itali edhe pse (dikuj po, bo vaki e ka pas shokë)? Kur u shpall Hero Kombëta? Kur u shpall "Mbrojtës i Krishterizmit" para vdekjes pas vdekjes? etj. Kush u metë edhe kush oshtë sot trashëgimtarë (bile sipas letrave)? Mos i difshe mes merrni me shkru, po kqyrni e shkruj najku tjetër ku duhet e jo mi futë tonat këtu. Nuk oshtë libër këtu po vetem një Faqe. Propozim Pasi të gjithë shqiptart kanë dëshirë të shkruajnë për Skenderbeun, kisha propozuar që kjo faqe të lidhet e zbrazët ose të përpilohet ashtu si duhet (deri atëher vetëm me foto) dhe të shërbej si burim i të dhënave për historin shqiptare. Nuk është e para herë që ata shkruajnë për gjëra tjera e që në fakt kanë lidhje të ngusht me personalitetin e Skënderbeut mirpo shumë gjëra kanë lidhje më personalitet të tilla e një faqe nuk mund të barrtë të gjitha për shkaqe teknike.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Shkurt 22 07:18 (UTC) Redatuesi i parë Tung! I nderuari redaktor, kjo është fleta e diskutimit për artikullin Skenderbeu. Anëtarët e Wikipedias të dëshirojnë mirëseardhje. Për të u inkuadruar më lehtë në rrjedhat e Wikipedias dhe për ta rritur efektin e punës tënde, të kishim sugjerua të shfletosh fletat: për punë Ndihmë dhe për çështje rreth projektit Administrata. Ndoshta kjo në fillim kushton pak kohë, por kjo kompensohet brenda një kohe të shkurtë. Mos harro Wikipedianët janë punëtor vullnetarë dhe ndihmojnë me gjithë dëshirë, për këtë mos nguro e shtro pyetjen. Kuvendi GJERGJ KASTRIOTI SKENDERBEU KRUJA CITY all right reserved, Keto shenime historike u shkeputen nga historia e Shqiperise e shkrimtarit Z. Tajar Zavalani. I pari autor i jetëshkrimit të Skënderbeut ka qenë Martin Barleti, i cili jetonte në nji kohë me fatosin tone kombëtar. Barleti ishte nji prift katolik nga Shkodra që pat rastin me njoftë disa nga prijësit luftarak t'asaj kohe, të cilët I kallzuen gjithçka dinin mbi trimnit dhe fitoret e të parit të tyne, Gjergj Kastriotit. Ai kishte pasë gjithashtu mundësin me studjue dokumentet zyrtare të arkivit të Venedikut, ku kishte shkue me jetue mbas pushtimit të Shkodrës prej Turqve. Biografin e Skënderbeut ai e shkrojti në gjuhën latine dhe e botoi në Romë në fillim të shekullit të XVI. Nji shekull ma vonë, G.Bienuni, nji prift italian nga Brescia, gjeti nji tjetër biografi të Skënderbeut të shkrojtun prej nji auktori anonim prej Tivari, të cilin Imzot Fan Noli e pagësoi Tivarasi. Dorëshkrimi origjinal i veprës së Tivarasit, që mbante datën 1480, ka humbë përjetë dhe njifet vetëm nga referencat dhe citatat që përmban libri i Biemmit "Istoria di Giorgio Castrioto Scander-Begh". Nji burim i tretë origjinal mbi jetën e Skënderbeut asht Gjin Muzaka, i cili ishte nga familja sunduese feodale e Beratit dhe luftoi krahpërkrah me Skënderbeun. Ai jetoi në Shqipni edhe 11 vjet mbas vdekjes së heroit t'onë dhe mandej u vendos në Napoli. Atje shkrojti "Historin dhe trashëgimin brez mbas brezi të familjes së Muzakëve", ku kallzon historin e Skënderbeut si nji gja që ka dishmue ai vet. Në shekullin e XIX, dijetarë të kombësive të ndryshme, tue lanë menjianë veprat e shumta që ishin shkruejtë gjatë dy shekujve të maparshëm, u kthyen përsëri në burimet origjinale që ishin mbyllë në arkivat e Vatikanit, Venedikut, Raguzës dhe Stambollit. Zbulimet e tyne kanë shtie nji dritë të re mbi jetën dhe veprat e Skënderbeut. Disa e përmendin në vepra të përgjithëshme dhe fort të gjata që shkruejtën mbi shekullin e zaptimit të Balkanit nga Turqët. Disa të tjerë si Anglezi Clement Moors, Francezi Camille Paganel, Gjermani Z. Pisko, shkruejtën biografi të gjata të Skënderbeut. Por punën ma të madhe dhe ma të vlefshme e bane eruditët Thalloczy, Jireçek dhe Shufflay, të cilët mblodhën së bashku dhe botuen nji koleksion dokumentash që përbajnë nji vepër monumentale mbi Shqipnin e asaj kohe. Ma në fund, iu erdhi radha Shqiptarve. Mbas luftës së parë botnore, Imzot Fan Noli botoi "Historin e Skënderbeut", e cila gëzoi menjiherë nji popularitet të jashtëzakonshëm dhe u mësue gadi përmendsh nga nxanësit e shkollave në atdheun e lirë. At Martin Sirdani mblodhi dhe botoi gojëdhanat e popullit mbi Skënderbeun. Më 1937 Thanas Gegaj i parashtroi Universitetit të Louvain në Belgjikë nji thezë doktorati në gjuhën frengjishte me titullin "L'Albanie et l'invasion turque au XVëme siëcle". Kjo u botue në formë libri me shpenximet e Universitetit. Mbas luftës së dytë botnore, pikërisht më 1947, Fan Noli botoi nji histori të Skënderbeut në gjuhën anglishte. Kjo asht nji vepër shkencore e nji niveli shum të naltë, sidomos për shënimet kritike mbi veprat e auktorve të shumtë që kanë shkruejtë mbi Skënderbeun, ashtu edhe mbi personalitetet dhe ngjarjet historike që kanë pasë lidhje me epopën tone kombëtare. Dobija ma e çmueshme e kësaj vepre qëndron në orvatjen e auktorit me dallue faktet nga legjendat dhe paragjykimet. Mjerisht, tue dashtë me interpretue ngjarjet historike mbas theoris marksiste, Imzot Noli sikur mundohet me e futë Skënderbeun në kallëpin e nji shefi gueriljesh të kohës sonë. Nga ana tjetër tue dashtë me korrigjue nji tregim të Barletit që i duket i gabuem, ai jep nji versjon të tijën që prish ndoshta nji legjendë, por nuk duket ma i bindëshëm. Sidoqoftë, unë nuk kam pasë, as mjetet, as kohën me i studjue vet burimet origjinale. Prandaj e them menjiherë se ky kapitull asht bazue në veprat e Imzot Fan Nolit dhe të Thanas Gegajt me farë pak shtesa ose ndryshime nga burime të tjera. Kthimi ne Kruje Gjergj Kastrioti, që muer famë me mbiemrin Skënderbe, ishte djali ma i vogël i Gjon Kastriotit, kryetari i nji prej familjeve princore ma të fuqishme të Shqipnis së Mesme. Gjergj Kastrioti lindi në Kruje më 1405, mbas biografis së Barletit, më 1412 mbas mendimit të Fan Nolit. Legjenda popullore, që u thur mbas gojëdhanës, thotë se e ama, Princesha Vojsava, kur priste fëmijën pa në andërr se i dha jetë nji dragoi që ishte i madh sa e tanë Shqipnija dhe përpinte Turqët me shumicë. Gjergji kishte, kur lindi, shenjën e nji shpatë në krahun e djathtë. Që i vogël ai tregoi nji interesim të çuditshëm për armët e luftës dhe i pëlqente me luejtë si ushtar me vllaznit dhe me djemt e tjerë të moshës së tij. Mbas disfatës që pësoi nga dora e Turqve më 1423, Gjon Kastrioti u detyrue me i dërgue Sulltanit si peng të katër djemt e tij. Barleti shkruen se Gjergji ishte vetëm 6 vjeç. Kurse shifrat që dhamë ma sipër tregojnë se duhet të kenë qenë 18, domethanë nji djal që kuptonte nga bota dhe që nuk mund të asimilohej* krejt në ambjentin e ri të Oborrit të Sulltanit. Biografët ma të vjetër janë dakord se Skënderbeu kaloi gadi 20 vjet si peng në duert e Turqve para kthimit të tij dramatik në Krujë më 1443. Domethanë se ishte nji burrë i pjekun 38 vjeç kur ngriti flamurin e luftës së shenjtë kundër shkelësit otoman. Tue shkelë zotimin që kishte dhanë, Sulltan Murati detyroi të katër djemt e Kastriotit të pranojnë fën muhamedane. Mandej, iu ndërroi emnat tur quejtë Gjergjin Isqender-Bej, që u kthye shqip në Skënderbe. Ky asht një emën simbolik që iu dha Skënderbeut për kujtim të Lekës së Madh, tue qenë se nuk ekziston ndër emnat muslimane. Në oborrin e Sulltanit Skënderbeu u vue në shkollën e kadetve të Pallatit. Përveç truqishtes ai mësoi edhe disa gjuhë të tjea dhe sidomos italishten. Arti i luftës zgjoi interesimin e tij ma të madh. Porsa ishte në moshë me përdorë armët, ai u çque në lojnat ushtarake në mes të gjith vërsnikve të tij. Shpata ishte arma e tij ma e preferueme, dhe vrapimi maj kalit sporti që i pëlqente ma tepër. Nga pamja fizike ishte i gjatë, me nji trup të derdhun prej statuje, me sy që shkëlqenin nga gjallnija dhe zgjuetija dhe nji hijeshim burrnor të mahnitshëm. Sulltan Muratit i kishte ba përshtypje shkathtësia e tij mendore dhe mjeshtërija e përsosun në garat me armë. Ai e muer me simpathi dhe e la të jetonte, ndërsa vllaznit e tij duket se u mbytën në nji mënyrë që nuk dihet mirë. Skënderbeu u ba komandant kavalerije në ushtërin otomane dhe muer pjesë në disa luftra të Sulltanit n'Evropë dhe n'Azi. "Në rrethimin e nji fortese n'Anadoll, - shkruen Fan Noli, - Skënderbeu, si Leka I Madh, u ngjit majë murit, ngriti sanxhakun dhe hyni i pari në qytet". Mbas çdo spedite Skënderbeu kthehej ngadhnjyes dhe sillte n'Edrenë robër dhe plaçkë pa masë. Fama e tij rritej dita-ditës; ushtërija e adhuronte; komandantët e tjerë e kishin zili. Ndërsa Skënderbeu ishte në oborrin e Sulltanit, lufta kundër Turqve vazhdonte akoma në Shqipni. Sikur e pamë, më 1432, Andreja Topija korri nji fitore të madhe, e cila pat si pasojë nji kryengritje të përgjithëshme prej Shkodre në Gjinokastër. Tri ushtëri të tjera që Sulltani dërgoi kundër Shqipnis tre vjet me radhë u shkatërruen dhe u kthyen në Edrenë pa e krye qëllimin. Suksesi ua shtoi guximin Shqiptarve, të cilët sulmuen garnizonin turk të Gjinokastrës. Atëherë Sulltani dërgoi nji ushtëri të zgjedhun ndën komandën e Isak Beut nga Shkupi. Shqiptarët u kapën në mes të dy zjarreve dhe pësuen nji disfatë të plotë. Megjithatë, orvatja e Turqve me zaptue Beratin me 1438' u përpoq në nji rezistencë shqiptare të pathyeshme. Duket sikur Gjon Kastrioti kishte qendrue larg këtyne luftrave tue respektue detyrimet që kishte marrë kundrejt Sulltanit. Prapseprap, kur vdiq në vitin 1443, Sulltan Murati nuk ia dijti për nder qëndrimin e tij korrekt dhe të paanshëm, por aneksoi menjiherë principatën e tij dhe dërgoi nji guvernator turk në kështjellën e Krujës. Skënderbeu, i cili kishte mbetë si I vetnu trashëgimtar i shtëpis së Kastriotve, u helmue fort nga kjo pabesi. Ai u betue me vehte se nuk do të linte që kjo grabitje të kalonte pa dënim dhe se do të çkëpuste pronat e familjes nga thonjtë e uzurpatorit. Rastin e volitshëm për të prue betimin e tij në vend Skënderbeu e gjeti më 1443. Ai ishte tue marrë pjesë në nji speditë ushtarake drejtue kundër Kristianve t'Evropës, të primun prej Vojvodës së Hungaris, Jonash Hunjadi. Beteja ndërmjet të dy ushtërive u zhvillue në Konovicë afër Nishit. Skënderbeu, i cili komandonte nji krah të ushtëris turke, pushoi së luftuemi dhe Hunjadi duel fitues. Skënderbeu, i cili kishte ba mend me u kthye në atdhe për të librue tokat arbnore, detyroi qatipin e Sulltanit me i dhanë nji ferman për guvernatorin e Krujës që t'i dorzonte kështjellën. Porsa mërrijti në Krujë, Gjergj Kastrioti u kthye në fen e të parve dhe proklamoi luftën e shenjtë kundër invaduesve muhamedan. Ky epizod dramatik i kthimit të Skënderbeut në Krujë, asht përshkrue në historin e Barletit dhe asht përjetsue në vjershën "Skanderbeg" të poetit amerikan Longfellow. Peshkop Fan Noli shpall se epizodi i kthimit të Skënderbeut në kështjellën historike asht pjella e imagjinatës së Barletit. Pikpamja e tij asht se, mbas kapitullimit të Gjon Kastriotit, Skënderbeu qëndroi pranë babes së tij dhe vetëm kohëmbaskohe shkonte me luftue për Sulltanin në krye të nji fuqije shqiptare. Kët thezë të rë Imzot Fan Noli e zhvillon në historin anglishte të Skënderbeut që botoi mbas lufte. Po të jet e vërtetë kjo, atëherë del se Skënderbeu nuk u muer peng nga Sulltan Murati. Kurse të gjith auktorët e asaj kohe thonë me siguri se Skënderbeu kaloi disa yjet në oborrin e Sulltanit. Vet Fan Noli nuk e mohon drejtpërsëdrejti kët fakt. Them fakt, sepse përdryshe nuk shpjegohet se si Gjergj Kastrioti muer mbiemnin Isqender dhe titullin bej që ishte atëherë nji gradë në hjerarkin e ushtëris otomane. Nji tjetër pike që mbetet e pashpjegueshme në thezën e Imzot N.olit asht se si Skënderbeu kaloi njizet vjet në Shqipni mbas mundjes së Gjon Kastriotit dhe nuk muer pjesë në luftrat që u zhvilluen në tokën arbnore. 1 vetmi korrigjim me vënd që Fan Noli i ka ba historis së Barletit asht se, kur u muer peng nga Sulltani, Skënderbeu nuk ishte nji çilimi i vogël, por nji djal i rritun në votrën atnore, i cili kishte kuptue tragjedin e atdheut të sulmuen dhe të mposhtun nga nji fuqi e huej. Asht rasti me theksue se qysh kur shkrojti historin e Skënderbeut në gjuhën amtare, Fan Noli u ba dishepulli I doktrinës së Karl Marksit. 1 hutuem nga enthuzjazmi për kët fë të rë politike dhe shoqnore, Peshkop Noli mundohet me futë historin në kallëpin e dogmave të thata marksiste mbi luftën e klasave, determinizmin ekonomik, etj. Në konceptin materialist të historis që predikojnë dishepujt e Marksit nuk ka vënd për ndjenja patriotike dhe për heronj kombëtar, jeta e të cilve asht përzie me legjendë, mbasi për marksistët historin e bajnë "masat". Por derisa Imzot Noli nuk ep prova ma bindëse, na do të preferojmë kallzimin e Barletit mbi kthimin e Skënderbeut në Krujë. Skënderbeu në mes të Turqve dhe Venedikut Mbasi ngriti flamurin kuq e zi mbi kështjellën e Krujës dhe shpalli luftën e shenjtë kundër invaduesve mysliman, Skënderbeu shtini në dorë pikat e forta të principatës së Kastriotve ku Sulltani kishte vendosë garnizone ushtarake të përhershme. Randësin ma të madhe në mes të tyne e kishte Stefigradi, në kufinin linduer të Shqipnisë, që shërbente si nji kullë vëshgimi për të diktue afrimin e ordhive anmike, të cilat aviteshin gjithnji nga ai drejtim. Të gjith Turqët dhe Shqiptarët që ishin kthye muhamedanë u ftuen të pranojnë fen Kristjane. Ata që refuzuen Skënderbeu urdhnoi që të griheshin pa mëshirë. Kjo ishte e para gjakderdhje që i dha shkëndijë luftës 25 vjeçare që Skënderbeu bani kundër dy Sulltanve osmanlli. Nji valë e bujshme enthuzjasmi në tanë Shqipnin shoqnoi kthimin e Skënderbeut në Krujë. Fama e tij si nji prijës i madh ushtarak kishte ra në veshin e çdo Shqiptari, malcor a fusharak, i madh a I vogël, i pasun a i vorfën. Kjo ishte arma e tij ma e fortë, mbasi ai kuptonte se nji bashkim i ngushtë i të gjith Shqiptarve ishte i domosdoshëm për me iu ba ballë me sukses hyryshit të ordhive turke që nuk do të vonoheshin mbas gjith atyne që ndodhën. Gjergj Kastrioti iu bani nji thime të parve të kombit për të bashkue fuqit për nji qëllim dhe ndën nji komandë të vetme. Kushtrimi i tij u ndigjue dhe nji kuvend kombëtar u mblodh në Llesh, që ishte ndën sundimin e Venedikut. Në kuvënd muerën pjesë krenët e familjeve ma të fuqishme shqiptare, ndër të cilët ma të çquemit ishin: Pal Dugjakini, Pjetër Shpati, Gjergj Ballsha, Andrea Topija, Theodor Muzaka, ashtu edhe Stefan Cërnojeviç i Malit të Zi. Ata u mblodhën më 2 Mars 1444 në kathedralën e Shën Kollit dhe formuen Lidhjen e Princave Shqiptar, tue zgjedhë njizanit Skënderbeun si kryekomandant. Çdo antar i Lidhjes rezervoi të drejtën me caktue numrin e ushtarve që do t'epte si kontribut drejt qëllimit të përbashkët. Ndërsa Skënderbeu kishte likuidue garnizonet turke në tokat e principatës së Kastriotve, kështjella dhe qytete të tjerë të Shqipnis ndodheshin akoma ndën okupatën e anmikut. Kjo bahej sambas rregullave të luftës mesjetare, kur nji prijës lokal, i cili kapitullonte përpara Sulltanit, detyrohej me pague nji haraç të përvitshëm, me i dhanë peng nji a ma tepër pjestarë të familjes së tij dhe me pranue vendosjen e nji garnizoni turk në nji qytet ose kështjellë të principatës së tij. Kur Gjergj Kastrioti proklamoi luftën e shenjtë kundër Sulltan Muratit, garnizone turke kishte në Vlonë, Kaninë, Gjinokastër, Berat dhe Elbasan. Ndërsa në Shqipni u organizuen fuqit për ndeshjen supreme me nji anmik që nuk dinte me u ndale, ne shtetet fqinj kishte marre fund gadi krejt çdo rezistence e orgamzueme Qysh me 1389, Serbia ishte ba nji provincje otomane me Despotin Gjergj Brankoviç si vasal te Sulltamt, te cilit i ishte dhane dy djem si peng dhe te bijen si grue. Bullgaria kishte pushue me qene nji mbretni e pamvarun qysh me 1393, kur kryeqyteti i saj Ternova kishte ra ne duert e Turqve Stambolli vet ishte nji qytet gadi I rrethuem Nga Oborn i tij ne Edrene Sulltam i diktonte Perandont se çfare politike me ndjeke Kur perandon Jani I Vin Paleologu zgjodhi si trashegimtar te mpin Kostandin, Sulltam u informue dhe çfaqi pelqimin e tij Kostandinit, i cili u ba Perandori i fundit i Bizantit, ishte ne at kohe Despoti i Morës, ku memzi po qendronte ne fuqi, ndersa po e sulmomn Turqet nga nji ane dhe Pnncet latin te Greqis nga ana tjeter I vetmi udheheqes kristian qe luftonte kunder Turqve ishte Jan Hunjadi I Hungaris Ai kishte perkrah kandidaturen e Mbretit Ladislav i III te Polonis, me qene edhe mbret i Hungaris Mbas instalimit te tij ne fronin e Shen Stefanit, Ladislavi kishte emnue Hunjadin Vojvode te Transilvanis dhe komandant te forteses se Belgradit Pikerisht gjate nji lufte te Hunjadit kunder Turqve, Skenderbeu gjeti rastin, sikunder e pame ma nalt, me u kthye kunder Sulltanit. Boten Kristiane te Perendimit e perfaqesonte ne Shqipni Venediku qe okupcnte skelat e Tivarit, Ulqinit, Lleshit dhe Durresit Qysh diten e pare qe Turqet shkelen kambe n'Evrope, venedikasit filluen me ba nji politike me dy faqe mbas tradites se Dandolos, tue synue vetem e vetem mteresat e tyne egoiste Qendrimi I Republikes se Shen-Markut gjate Kuvendit te Lleshit ilustron ma se mirit ket politike oportuniste qe kishte per parim me i la duert kur punet shkonin keq. Venedikasit lejuen qe Kuvendi te mbahej ne toke te tyne per te dhane pershtypjen se ishin ne favor te luftes kunder Turqve Ata derguen observues per te pa se ç'u vendos gjate Kuvendit, por refuzuen me marre ndonji detyrim konkret per me lu ndihmue Shqiptarve Pa u trondite nga qendrimi i dyshimte I Venedikut, Skenderbeu u kthye ne Kruje dhe filloi menjehere pregatitjet ushtarake per sulmet nga lindja qe priteshin or'e cast. Sulltan Murati e priti lajmin e "dezerhmit" te Skenderbeut si nji ofeze personale qe duhej ndeshkue pa vonese. Ai ishte i bindun se nji spedite ushtarake nden komanden e gjeneralit te tij ma te zotin do te mjaftonte per te likuidue "rebelin Isqender" qe i kishte shpalle lufte me nji guxim te marre. Ne Qershor te vitit 1444 nji ushten turke prej 25 000 vetesh, shumica kalores, u nis nden gjeneralin Ali Pasha per me I dhane fund "rebelizmit" te Shqiptarve Por pa kalue shum kohe, Sulltan Murati muer haberin se ushteria e Ali Pashes ishte sulmue befas dhe shpartallue nga trimat e Skenderbeut ne nji lugine te Dibres se Poshtme Beteja, sado e shkurte, kishte qene e rrepte tue i shkaktue anmikut 7000 te vrame Nga ana e Shqiptarve te vramit ishin afro 2000 dhe po ai numur te plagosumsh Si thote Barleti, ne at shesh lufte luanet u ndeshen me luane Kjo fitore e pare e Skenderbeut pati nji oshetime te madhe ne mbare Evropen Knstiane Papa Eugjen i IV, Mbreti Ladislav i Hungans e Poloms dhe Duka i Burgonjes Filip le Bon e brohonten me enthuziasem NjI I derguem fuqiplote i Hungaris u nis per ne Kruje me lidhe nji aleance me mbretin pa kunore te Shqipnis. Rasti ma i pare per bashkepunim ne luftë të forcave kristiane u paraqit para mbarimit të vitit 1444. Jani Hunjadi dhe Mbreti Ladislav i III ishin tue luftue me Turqët në skelën Varna të Detit të Zi. Skënderbeu u ba gadi me u shkue në ndihmë aleatve të tij, mirpo Despoti I Sërbis, Gjergj Brankoviç, ndaloi kalimin e ushtëris shqiptare nëpër tokat e tij. Ai vuni si shkak armëpushimin për dhjet vjet që ishte nënshkrue në mes të Hungaris dhe Sulltanit në Czegedin më 12 Korrik 1444. Në bazë të atij traktati Murati i II i kishte njoftë si sundimtar në principatën e tij. Kurse i dërguemi i Papës Kardinal Cesarini e kishte bindë mbretin Ladislav me e shkelë armëpushimin. Atëhere Polonija dhe Hungarija i shpallën luftë Perandoris Otomane. Sulltan Murati, i cili ishte tërheqë nga jeta aktive, u kthye me vrap në Edrenë dhe muer komandën e ushtëris turke. Beteja u zhvillue afër Varnës. Armata Kristiane pësoi nji disfatë dërrmuese dhe Kardinali Cesarini bashkë me mbretin Ladislav mbetën të vramë në sheshin e betejës. 1 pikëlluem nga pamundësijë me mbajtë premtimin, Skënderbeu i dha nji mësim Despotit Brankoviç tue ba kërdin në tokat serbe pranë kufinit. Të vetnut në botën kristiane t'Evropës që e muerën me sy të keq fitoren e Skënderbeut qenë Venedikasit. Ata u trembën se mos Gjergj Kastrioti bahej prijës i gjith Kristianve të Perëndimit dhe kërcënonte ma tepër se vet Sulltani dallaverat dhe kombinacjonet* e tyre tregtare jo shum të pastra. Për të evitue nji gja të tillë Doga I Venedikut filloi negocjata me Turqët për të shtie në dorë Vlonën dhe Gjinokastrën. Sikur nuk mjaftoi kjo, Venedikasit gjetën sebep nga një përleshje ndërmjet dy familjeve princore shqiptare për me I shpallë luftë Skënderbeut, i cili iu dha nji dackë të shëndoshë në betejën e Drinit më 23 Korrik 1448. Doge i banë apel Sulltanit, i cili dërgoi menjiherë nji armatë në Shqipni. Kësaj Skënderbeu ia ndreqi hesapin në gusht po t'atij viti. Nji paqe e mballosun u nënshkrue vitin tjetër, kurse për pak Venediku do të kishte humbë të gjitha posedimet e tij në Shqipni. Skënderbeu muer premtimin se Republika e Shën Markut do t'i paguente nji subvencjon të përvitshëm prej 1400 dukatë dhe nji hua prej 1500 dukatë për të marrë pjesë me Hunjadin në luftën kundër Turqve. Ky farë armëpushimi, jo shum I sigurtë, vazhdoi deri më 1463 kur Venediku vet ishte në luftë me Turqët dhe, tue pasë nevojë për krahun e pathyeshëm të Skënderbeut, vrapoi me firmue nji aleancë me të. Aleanca me Mbretin e Napolit Prej vitit 1444 e tutje Sulltani dërgoi mot për mot kundër Skënderbeut nji ushtëri turke ndën komandën e njanit apo tjetrit prej gjeneralve të tij ma të mirë. Te gjith u mundën me nji rregullsi të pagabueshme para se me mërrijtë deri në Krujë. Ma në fund, më 1450 Murati i II vendosi me u nisë vet në krye të ushtëris për me i hanger kryet këtij kapiteni të nji populli malcorësh që guxonte me i ba luftë sundimtarit ma të fuqishëm t'asaj kohe. Kështu u ba rrethimi i parë i Krujës ndën komandën e vet Sulltanit të perandoris Otomane. Ai kishte prue me vehte metalin për të shkrie topa në vënd. Gjylet treqind kilshe ranë si breshër kundër mureve të kështjellës, mbasi komandanti, kont Urani, refuzoi me përbuzje nji ultimatum* me u dorzue. Bombardimi i furishëm bani efektin dhe muri i kalas u çpue në nji vend. Yryshi I ushtëris turke me u futë mbrenda u ndal përpara murit të krahnorve Shqiptare. Muej me radhë Sulltan Murati nxiti ushtarët e tij me zaptue reduktin e fundit të rezistencës shqiptare, por më kot. Turqët duhej të mbronin vehten nga sulmet e trimave të Skënderbeut që kishin zanë pozitë në malet përmbi kështjellën dhe nuk e linin anmikun të merrte frymë, të gruponte fuqit, të sillte ushtëri dhe material dhe të pregatiste mësymjen. Nërkaq, Venedikasit banin pare tue iu shitë Turqve ushqim dhe municjon. Në dëshpërim e sipër, Skënderbeu ofroi me iu dhanë Krujën po të vinin me i ndihmue atij në vend që me ndihmue anmikun. Por ata thanë se tregtija me Turqët iu leverdiste ma tepër. Prapseprap ndihma e venedikasve nuk e shpëtoi Sulltanin nga disfata. Mbas pes muej orvatjesh të pafrytëshme Sulltan Murati ngriti rrethimin e Krujës dhe u kthye në kryeqytetin e tij. "Kështu mbaroi, shkruen Falmrayer, - akti i parë i tragjedis shqiptare". Tue ndjekë gjurma-gjurmës Turqët që po tërhiqeshin, Skënderbeu u kthye triumfalisht në Krujë. Ishte e para here qysh prej kohës së Sulltan Osmanit, që nji ushtëri turke thyhej në luftë tue pasë në krye vet shefin e Perandoris. Skënderbeu muer famë si gjenerah ma i madh i botës kristiane. Ai kishte dalë fitues kundër nji ushtërije dhjet herë ma të madhe dhe që ishte pajosë me artilerin ma të mirë t'asaj kohe. Triumfi i Shqiptarve kishte kunorëzue gjashtë vjet luftime të parreshtuna, por humbjet në njerëz ishin shum të mëdha. Me mija Shqiptarë ishin vra në luftë ose masakrue, shum krahina ishin shkretue nga anmiku që tërhiqej. Skënderbeu kishte nevojë të ngutëshme për ndihma, për me iu ba ballë sulmeve të tjerë që nuk kishin për të vonue. Pikërisht n'at kohë të kritikëshme disa nga pjestarët ma të fuqishëm të Lidhjes Shqiptare e lanë në baltë fatosin kombëtar, tue dezertue kush në Turqët, kush me Venedikasit. Vetëm pjestarët ma të ngushtë të familjes i qëndruen besnik Skënderbeut. Gjergj Kastriotit nuk i mbetej rrugë tjetër veçse me gjetë aleatë të tjerë jashtë Shqipnis. Ai iu drejtue Mbretit të Napolit, Alfonsit të V, i cili ishte anmik I Osmanllive dhe i Venedikut. Kësisoj, Italija e Jugut u përzie edhe nji herë në historin e Shqipnis. Në nji kapitull të maparshëm kallzova se si Papa Urban i IV ftoi të vëllan e mbretit të Francës, Karlin Anjou (Anzhu), me i shkue në ndihmë kundër mbretit të Siçiljes dhe Napolit, Manfred, që ishte prej shtëpis mbretnore gjermane Hohenstaufen. Në Kallnuer 1266, Papa Klement i IV, pasardhësi i Urbanit të IV, kunorzoi në Bazilikën* e Shën-Pjetrit Karlin Anjou si mbret të Siçiljes. Ai kishte ardhë n'Itali në krye të nji ushtërije franceze, e cila mundi forcat mercenare të Manfredit në betejën e Beneventos. Karli hyni triumfalisht në Napoli dhe u suell si nji zaptues pa shkrupulla kundrejt popullatës vendase. Anmiqsija kundër tij shkoi tue u shtue. Në Siçilje, që ishte qendra e rezistencës, u organizue nji komplot për të prue në fuqi nji nga nipat e mbretit Manfred. Ky ishte mbreti i Aragonës*, Don Pedro, i cili ishte martue me të bijën e trashëgimtaren e mbretit Manfred dhe ishte afrue me Perandorin e Bizantit, Mihail Paleologun, kundër Karlit Anjou, i cili kishte dalë si eksponenti i dinanstis latine të Stambollit. Sikur e pamë ma nalt, Karli kishte marrë titullin Mbret i Shqiptarve dhe po gatitej me debarkue në Shqipni. Pikërisht në at kohë Don Pedro, me ndihmën financjare të Paleologut, kurdisi planin e nji spedite ushtarake kundër Siçiljes, mirpo para se flota aragonase të nisej prej Barçelonës, populli i Palermos bani vet nji kryengritje që njifet në histori si "Vesprat Siçiljane", mbasi ndodhi më 31 Mars 1282. Duka I Palermos u çue peshë tue pa nji grup francezësh që mundoheshin me rrëmbye nji nuse që shkonte në Kishën e Santo-Spirito, jashtë mureve të qytetit. Kupa e vuejtjeve dhe e poshtnimeve ishte mbushë deri në buzë. Ata që panë sqenën e keqpërdorimit të nji vajze të rë me duvak të bardhë bërtitën "vdekje Francezve". I gjith qyteti vrapoi si nji sahat i kurdisun, kështjella u zaptue dhe para mbarimit të ditës 2000 francezët e Palermos ishin masakrue. Kryengritja u përhap në krahina dhe, me pushtimin e Messinës më 28 Prill, e gjith Siçilja ishte librue nga sundimi i huej. Tue pasë frikën e nji kundërsulmi hakmarrës të Karlit Anjou, Siçiljanët ftuen Don Pedron me marrë kunorën si trashëgimtar i Manfredit. N'at mes, i biri i madh i Don Pedros, Jaku, hypi në fronin e Aragonës, dhe ai dërgoi të vëllan Frederikun të mbretnonte në Siçilje. Dinastija Aragoneze mbajti vetëm kunorën e Siçiljes gjatë tanë nji shekulli, ndërsa dinastija e Karlit Anzhu vazhdonte me sundue mbretnin e Napolit. Më 1421 mbretnesha e Napolit, Joanna e II, e cila nuk kishte fëmijë, adoptoi si trashëgimtar rnbretin Alfons t'Aragonës dhe Siçiljes. Por ndën presjonin e Papës dhe të princave t'Italis, ajo ndërroi mendjen dhe preferoi Ludovikun e II-të të dinastis Angjevine. Mbasi ky i fundit vdiq para Joannës, ajo emnoi si trashëgimtar të fronit vllan e tij, Renë de Provence. Por mbreti Alfons i Aragonës vazhdoi me e quejtë vehten trashëgimtar të mbretnis së Napolit dhe, mbas vdekjes së Joannes, u nisë për me e shtie në dorë. Halli asht se, tue dashtë me prue në vënd ambicjen e tij, Alfonsi ra në luftë me Genovezët, të cilët e zunë rob dhe e prunë në Milano. Filipi, Duka i Milanos, u bind nga argumentat e Alfonsit se ishte marrëzi për të me lidhë aleancë me Francezët për të prue dinastin Angjevine në krye të mbretnis së Napolit. Kështu që Filipi e la Alfonsin të lirë dhe e ndihmoi me vazhdue luftën. Kaluen gjashtë vjet lufte dhe përpjekjesh para se Alfonsi i V bashkoi përsëri mbretnit e Napolit dhe të Siçiljes ndën shpatën e tij. Ky ishte Alfons Shpirtmadhi, të cilit Skënderbeu iu drejtue për ndihmë mbas fitores së tij të kushtueshme kundër Sulltan Muratit. Nji traktat aleance u nënshkrue në Gaeta më 26 Mars 1451. Mbas sistemit feodal t'asaj kohe, Skënderbeu u proklamue sa për formë vasali i Alfonsit të V dhe u angazhue t'i paguente nji shumë të hollash vit për vit. Mbreti i Naplit, nga ana e tij, muer përsipër t'i dërgonte Lidhjes Shqiptare nji fuqi ushtarake të caktueme dhe ndihmë financjare për të vazhdue luftën kundër Osmanllive. Në krye të trupave aragoneze u emnue nji gjeneral luftëtar, i cili u vendos në Krujë. Traktatin e nënshkruen edhe princat shqiptar të tjerë dhe Lidhja e Lleshit u riorganizue me Skënderbeun si kryekomandant i kunorës së Aragonës, me nji pensjon prej 1500 dukatë në vit. Nji fuqi simbolike prej 100 ushtarësh katalanë zuni vend në kështjellën e Krujës dhe qëndroi atje deri mbas vdekjes së Skënderbeut. Mbas çdo fitoreje që korrte kundër Turqve, Skënderbeu i dërgonte Alfonsit nji pjesë të plaçkës që mbetej në duert e Shqiptarve, por asnji haraç në të holla. Traktati I Gaetas ishte sajue si guri themeltar I kryqëzatës kundër Sulltanit, tue ndjekë gjurmat e prijësit norman Robert Guiscard . Por kjo ndërmarrje dështoi dhe ushtërija aragoneze nuk debarkoi në Durrës. Skënderbeu vazhdoi të jet zot në tokën e vet dhe u trajtue nga mbreti i Napolit si aleat me të drejta të barabarta. Mjerisht, disa nga bashkëpuntorët ma të ngushtë të Skënderbeut e interpretuen traktatin e Gaetas si prammin e nji zgjedhe te huej. Intngat e anmikut nga Edrenja dhe te Venedikut shfrytzuen sa mujten ket vale pakenaqesije dhe Shqipnija u kercenue nga rrebeshi i vellavrasjes. Vendi i yne shpetoi nga kjo katastrofe* e tille me nderhymjen e Kryepeshkopit te Durresit Imzot Engjellit, i cili u ngarkue nga Papa Nikolla i V me pajtue grindjen ne mes te Shqiptarve. Viti 1451 u shenue me nji ngjarje te hareshme qe ishte martesa e Skenderbeut. Mbretnesha e Shqiptarve u ba Andronika ose Donika, e cila ishte e bija e Gjergj Arianitit, princit te Vlones dhe Kanines. Kjo mertese prum me vehte pajtimin e Skenderbeut me shtepin e Arianitve qe kishte marre anen e Venedikut mbas krizes se vitit 1450. Nusja pruni nji paje te çmueshme mbi te cilen auktoret e asaj kohe nuk japin hollesina. Martesa politike e Skenderbeut bani disa te pakenaqun ne mes te krenve Shqiptar, dhe sidomos te kater djemt' e Arianitit, nipin e Skenderbeut Hamze Kastriotin, i cili ishte rtite ne fë muhamedane, dhe parin e Dukagjinit. Kta te fundit, Venediku mundohej me i nxite me nji menyre ose me nji tjeter, ta luftonin poziten e Gjergj Kastriotit si mbretin pa kunore te kombit Shqiptar. Kur u zbulue nji komplot per vrasien e Skenderbeut dhe dyshimi ra mbi Dukagjinet, Shqipnija ment u zhyte ne vllavrasje. Papa ngarkoi Peshkopin e Drishtit me prue pajtimin ne mes te pans shqiptare. Misjoni i tij u kunorzue me sukses kur Dukagjinet provuen se nuk kishin gisht ne komplot. Auktoret e vertete te komplotit nuk u zbuluen kurr ose emnat e tyne nuk u shpallen botmsht. E vetemja disfate serjoze qe pesoi Skenderbeu gjate karrjeres se tij ngadhnjimtare ishte ne rrethimin e Beratit te okupuem nga nji garnizon i ushteris turke. NJI kontigjent napoletan prej 200 vetesh ishte dergue per te forcue ushten e Skenderbeut pre) 12 000 trimash. Berati u rrethue nga te kater anet, u vune ne vepnim aparatet e atehershem per te rrafe muret e kalas dhe ma ne fund u çel nji vend per kalimin e ushteris. Komandanti I garnizonit turk ofroi me u dorzue mbrenda 11 ditve po te mos i vinte den atehere ndonji ndihme nga jashte. Keshilli i luftes vendosi me e pranue ket dorzim me kushte. Skenderbeu la kampin e ushteris shqiptare dhe u nis per nji fushate tjeter. Kalimi i ditve te gjata pa asnji veprim çthun disiplinen ne radhet e kreshnikeve te Kastriotit. Kur, pa prite e pa kujtue, 40.000 kalores Turq nden komanden e Isa Bej Evrenozit plakosen ushterin Shqiptare dhe grine me shpate sa muejten, tue mos lane gjalle as komandantin, Muzake Topija. Si rezultat i kesaj katastrofe, filluen dezertimet ne anen e armikut. Ai qe shkaktoi idhnimin, dhe asht e vertete me thane, pikllimin ma te madh ishte Moisiu I Dibres, gienerali ma i afte i Gjergj Kastriotit. Bashke me Moisin, u hudhen me Turqet edhe Hamze Kastrioti dhe dy Dukagjinet. Gjergj Araniti shkoi me Venedikasit. Gjin Muzaka i shpjegon kto dezertime tue thane se Skenderbeu kishte fillue politiken e centralizimit te shtetit, tue aneksue krahinat qe ata sundomn ne baze te sistemit feodal Gjergj Kastriotin e detyruen rrethanat historike me ndjeke at politike, mbasi ishte e vetemja menyre per me iu ba balle sulmeve turke. Densa Shqipnija ishte e ndame ne principata te vogla autonome, Skenderbeu ishte ne rrezik qe te mbetej vetem ne diten ma te keqe. Urtesija dhe larkpamja e herojt tone te pavdekshem u provue aty per aty kur Moisi Dibrani marshoi kunder Shqipnis ne krye te nji ushterije turke, e cila u derrmue para se te shkelte ne token arbnore. Moisiu u kthye në Krujë i penduem dhe i kërkoi ndjesë prijësit të kombit. Skënderbeu zemërluani u tregue burrë shteti i vërtetë dhe e fali dezertuesin që i kishte ra ndër kambë. Prej asaj kohe Moisiu luftoi trimnisht për kauzën kombtare deri ditën që pësoi vdekjen e martirit nga dora e anmikut. Gjergj Kastrioti muer hakun e disfatës së Beratit më 1457, kur Sulltani dërgoi nji ushtëri prej 80.000 vetësh për me i dhanë grushtin e vdekjes. Skënderbeu manevroi në mënyrë që t'u linte Turqve përshtypjen se nuk guxonte me iu dalë përpara dhe u vërsul përmbi ta si shqiponja kur nuk e prisnin. Humbjet e anmikut besohet të ken arrijtë 15.000 deri 30.000 të vramë. Hamzë Kastrioti kishte ardhë me ushtërin turke për me u ba sundimtar i Shqipnis ndën hijen e Sulltanit. Ai u zue rob dhe u mbyll në kështjellën e Krujës. Skënderbeu tregoi edhe nji herë shpirtmadhësin e tij tue falë tradhëtin e të nipit, të cilin e kishte dashtë aq shumë. Mbas kësaj fitorje të rë që habiti botën, aq ma tepër sepse ishte e papritun, Papa Kalikst i III emnoi Gjergj Kastriotin si kryekapedan të Selis së Shenjtë. Në nji letër drejtue Perandorit të Gjermanis, Frederikut të III, Shefi suprem* i Krishtenimit e cilson Skënderbeun si luftëtar të palodhun dhe si Ushtar të Krishtit me krahun e pathyeshëm. Në nji rast tjetër, Papa Kalikst i III flet për "birin tonë të shtrenjtë Skënderbeun fisnik, mbretin e Shqipnis". Më 1460 Gjergj Kastrioti pat rastin me I shpërblye trashëgimtarit të Alfonsit të V, mbretit Ferdinand të Napolit, ndihmën bujare që i kishte dhanë i ati. Alfons Shpirtmadhi vdiq me 1458 tue lanë si trashëgimtar Ferdinandin, birin e tij pa kunorë. Papa Kalikst i III, i cili ishte prej origjine spanjolle, e kishte marrë mbretin e Napolit në gazep për shkak se ai nuk deshi me marrë pjesë në Kryqzatën kundër Turqve dhe dërgoi flotën kundër Gjenovezve. Anmiqsija e papajtueshme e Alfonsit e kishte nxitë Republikën detare të Gjenovës me u afrue me dinastin angjevine. Në vitin e vdekjes së Alfonsit, Gjon Anjou u proklamue mbreti protektor* i Gjenovës. Nji mot ma vonë ai organizoi speditën ushtarake për të zaptue Napolin. Lufta vazhdoi dy vjet por Napoli nuk ra në duert e Gjonit. Megjithatë Ferdinandi nuk e ndjente vehten të sigurtë mbi fron, mbasi ishte i kërcënuem nga baronët feodal t'Italis së Jugut. Papa Piu i II, i cili kishte zanë vendin e Kaliksit të III, duel përkrahës i Ferdinandit dhe ftoi Gjergj Kastriotin me i ardhë në ndihmë. Para se me u nisë për n'Itali, Skënderbeu stabilizoi marrëdhanjet me Venedikun, tue nënshkrue nji traktat aleance të vërtetë. Me porosin e Shenjtëris të tij Piu i n, Kryepeshkopi i Durrësit Imzot Pal Engjëlli bani pajtimin me Dukagjinët. Ma në fund, u nënshkrue edhe nji armëpushim dy vjetësh me Sulltan Muratin. Kur u bindë se Shqipnija ishte sigurue kundër anmiqve të jashtëm dhe ngatërresave të mbrendshme, Skënderbeu bani pregatitjet për speditën e Italis. Princi i Tarantos, i cili ishte në krye të lidhjes së Baronve t'Italis, u mundue ta bante Skënderbeun me heqë dorë nga kjo punë, tue i tregue se Ferdinandi nuk i kishte të gjata si Mbret i Napolit. Skënderbeu e kishte kuptue pozitën e tij të pashpresë, por nuk donte me lanë në baltë në ditën e rrezikut trashëgimtarin e aleatit të tij ma të nderuem. 1 shkroi princit të Tarantos për të hudhë poshtë propozimet e tij dhe mbaroi tue thanë: "Jam mik i virtytit dhe nuk lakmoj begatin". Në verën e vitit 1461 Skënderbeu u nis me det në krye të speditës shqiptare për në Raguzë ku banonte nji koloni e fortë shqiptare. Senati i qytetit i bani nji pritje madhështore. Mbasi pushoi disa dit, Skënderbeu u nis për në Barletta, ku debarkoi me nji fuqi prej 3000 kalorësh dhe ushtarë të zgjedhun. Nënkomandant I kësaj fuqije ishte i nipi i Gjergj Kastriotit, Gjon Ballsha. Pozita e Ferdinandit ishte gadi e pashpresë. Pa bjerrun asnji minutë, Skëndebeu filloi veprimin për të shpëtue Barletlën që kishin rrethue anmiqt e Ferdinandit me Princin e Tarantos në krye. Me sulmin e vrullshëm të fuqive shqiptare rrethimi i Barlettës u thye dhe Skënderbeu bani kërdin në mes të ushtëris anmike, ndërsa ajo po tërhiqej e demoralizueme. Shpejtësia e rrufeshme e manevrimit dhe dora e sigurtë në drejtimin e sulmeve I fituen Skënderbeut admirimin e mahnitun të gjith atyne që e vëzhguen. "Emni dhe lajmi i ardhjes së tij, - shkruen nji historian i asaj kohe, - jo vetëm që shkatërroi gjith planet e anmikut, por mbushi tanë Italin me famën dhe ngadhnjimin e tij". Mirënjoftja e mbretit Ferdinand nuk kishte ma kufi. Ai e quejti Skënderbeun "Babë" dhe i dha në posedim të përhershëm Tranin dhe San Giovanni Rotondon n'Italin e Jugut. Fitoret e Gjergj Kastriotit në Barletta dhe mandej në Trani e kthyen fatin e luftës në favor të mbretit lë Napolit. Ushtërija e Ferdinandit kaloi në ofensivë dhe, ma në fund, rezistenca e Baronëve t'Italis u dërrmue. N'at kohë Skënderbeu vrapoi me u kthye në Shqipni, mbasi ishte dukë në horizont rreziku i nji ofensive të re turke. Karakteri i Skënderbeut dhe cilsit e tij si prijës luftarak Gjergj Kastrioti ishte gadi 40 vjeç kur u ba prijësi i kombit shqiptar në luftën kundër invaduesit otoman. Fuqija e tij fizike dhe shkathtësija mendore ishin në kulm. I gjatë, i hijshëm, me shtat të derdhun si nji statujë, me tipare të skalituna dhe nji pamjf- madhështore, Skënderbeut i kishte dhanë Zoti nji fuqi vigani dhe shpejtësin e nji atleti te përsosun në lëvizje. Ishte nji gjeni i lindun përsa i përket artit të luftës dhe nji luftëtar I pashoq për trimnin dhe aftësin e tij më iu prie të tjerve. Asnji armë lufte e atij shekulli nuk kishte sekrete për Skënderbeun, por ai çquhej sidomos në përdorimin e shpatës së tij të gjatë dhe të përkulun, nji shpatë që çdo njeri tjetër memzi e ngrinte me të dy duert. Mbasi ishte aq i fortë dhe I shëndoshë, i pëlqente me hangër dhe me pi boll, por kënaqej me pak orë gjumë, tue mos e pasë për gja me fjetë atje ku të qëllonte. Dëfrimet e zakonshëm të jetës nuk i interesonin fort dhe ai gjente prehje në sportin e njeriut të aksjonit si gjueti, vrapim kuejsh dhe ojnat ushtarake që I ndihmonin me mbajtë trupin në formë të mirë dhe me ushqye burimet e energjis të tij të pashterueshme. Guximi i tij në sheshin e luftës mund të dukej krejt i çmendun sikur të mos ishte shoqnue nga gjakftotësija dhe gjykinu i mprefet që e vinin gjithmonë në gjendje me e dominue situatën dhe me sigurue fitoren. Hypun mbi kalin e tij të bardhë dhe me shpatën gadi për të prë kryet e anmikut, Skënderbeu u printe trimave shqiptar dhe ndodhej gjithnji në vendin e rrezikut ma të madh, tue përbuzë vdekjen me nji qetësi shpirtnore që nuk mund të përfytyrohej. Kishte shpëtue gjallë gadi për nji fije kaq shpesh saqë njerzija kujtonin se ishte efekti i nji mrekullije të Zotit. Skënderbeu muer vetëm nji herë nji varrë në shpatull, tue u rrëzue prej kalit ndërsa e rrethuen trimat shqiptar. Mbrenda pak sekondave e mblodhi vehten dhe vazhdoi luftën. Gjergj Kastrioti ishte i pamëshirshëm me anmiqtë por gjithmonë i gatshëm me falë ata që i kishin ba keq dhe që i kërkonin ndjesë. Besa shqiptare ishte parimi i kodit tonë moral që ai çmonte ma tepër, dhe nuk ishte punë që t'i shmangej edhe sikur të rrezikonte me bjerrë gjithçka. Në përgjigjen që i dërgoi Princit të Tarantos, i cili e ftonte me braktisë mbretin e Napolit në fatin e tij, Skënderbeu thoshte: "Na që kemi pa kaq të mira nga Naltmadhnija e Tij, i ndjeri mbret Alfons, do të baheshim me turp dhe do të na nxihej faqja si njerëz të pabesë dhe pa mirënjoftje sikur të mos i shtrinim dorën të birit në ditën që ka nevojë". Gjergj Kastrioti i kishte kushtue vehten liris dhe mirëqenjes së popullit me nji vetmohim të plotë. Qëllimi i tij ishte jo vetëm t'i mbronte nga sulmet e anmikut të huej por edhe t'i bashkonte si nji komb të pamvarun. Tue dashtë me veprue si nji prijës kombëtar dhe jo si nji shef feodal Skënderbeu shkaktoi anmiqsin e disa nga krenët ma të fuqishëm të Shqipnis, të cilët donin të ushtronin nji pushtet absolut në krahinat e tyne dhe nuk ngurruen të dezertonin në fazën ma të kritikëshme të luftës kundër Turqve. Gjergj Kastrioti ishte nji Katolik i divotshëm dhe i frymëzuem nga forca morale që ngriti valën e Kryqzatave në shekujt e maparshëm. Në çdo rast të jetës së tij ai u mundue të vepronte simbas urdhnave të fes kristiane. Dëshiri i tij ma i flakët ishte me fitue zemrat e njerzve me mirësin, drejtësin dhe bujarin e tij, se me i dominue me anë të frikës dhe të interesit material. Tue iu drejtue nji dit trimave shqiptar Skënderbeu u tha (simbas tekstit të Barletit përkthye nga Fan Noli): “Kapedanë dhe ushtarë trima". S'është as e re, as e papritun pamja që kam sot përpara syve. Ashtu si ju kujtonja, ashtu ju gjeta, stërnipër të thjeshtë të një race të vjetër dhe bujare, trima dhe besnikë të patronditur të vendit dhe të mbretit tuaj. Edhe jam i lumtur tani që mund t'ju hap zemrën time. Ju thom pa u mburrur që, sa kam rrojtur, kam patur gjithnjë këtë mall për atdhenë dhe këtë dëshirë për lirinë. Kur më ftuat për këtë vepër nga shërbimi I Sulltanit, kisha në zemër atë dëshirë që kishit edhe Ju. Juve ndofta ju shkoi nga mëndja që e kisha harruar vëndin, edhe nderin, edhe lirinë, kur ju ktheva prapa të helmuar, pa ju dhënë asnjë shpresë dhe pa ju treguar asnjë ndjenjë bujare dhe shpirtmadhe. Po unë sillesha me atë mënyrë, se ashtu e deshte shpëtimi i juaj dhe i imi, se puna ish e tillë se duhej bërë dhe jo thënë, se e shikonja që kishit më tepër nevojë për frë sesa për shtyrje. Jua fsheha planet e mia dhe s'jua çfaqa dëshirën që kisha në zemër aq vjet, jo se s'u kisha besim, jo se s'jua dinja shpirtin, po se ju ishit të parët që e hothtë zjarrin dhe u futtë në këtë valle; po se puna duhej mejtuar thellë, se duheshin gjetur mjetet, se duhej zgjedhur koha e mirë. Ndryshe do të derdhej gjak më kotë dhe përfundimi do t'ish nji robëri me e keqe se e para. Dhe ahere çdo shpresë për të nesërmen fluturonte; se nji punë si kjo niset njiherë e mirë; dhe në mos vaftë mbarë, rasja dhe mjetet për ta nisur ikin e s'kthehen kurrë prapë. Prandaj s'ja tregonja planin tim as vetes sime dhe ruhesha mos me shkiste gjuha dhe më dëgjonin muret. Kam për dëshmor Hamzën, tim nip, që e kam pasur këshilltar, përkrahës dhe shok armësh, me ca të tjerë të pakë, me besnikërin e të cilve e vumë këtë plan në vepërim. Tani, ndonëse rronim e hanim bashkë dhe kishim një zemër dhe një shpirt, me gjithë këtë asnjë nga këta s'më kish dëgjuar kurrë të zë n'gojë atdhenë, lirinë dhe krishtërimin, gjersa ardhi rasa në betejë të Nishit. Lirinë mund ta kishit fituar me trimërinë tuaj nuk i mungojnë burrat, po ju pëlqeu ta prisni nga dora e ime, ndonëse vonë, se kështu ndofta desh vet i madhi Zot. Se është me të vërtetë çudi që trima kryelartë si ju, të rritur në liri, duruat kaq kohë robërin e barbarve, duke pritur të më shikoni një ditë në krye tuaj. Po vallë, a e meritonj këtë titull të bukur të çlironjësit që kini mirësinë të më jipni? Lirinë s'jua solla unë, po e gjeta këtu, në mes tuaj. Posa shkela këmbën këtu, posa dëgjuat emrin, renttë që të gjithë, më dualtë përpara kush e kush më shpejtë, sikur t'ishin ngritur nga varret atërit, vëllezërit, bijtë tuaj, sikur të kishte zbritë nga qielli vetë Perëndia. Më prittë me aq dashuri dhe gëzim, më sualltë aq shërbime të çmuara e pa numër, sa më bëtë më tepër ju robin tuaj sesa unë të lirë ju. Këtë mbretëri, këtë qytet nuk jua dhashë unë, po ju gjeta t'armatosur, lirinë e kishit kudo, në krahërore, në ballë, në shpata e në ushtat; si gardjan besnikë t'emëruar prej tim eti, ja ma vutë mbi krye këtë kunorë, ju ma dhatë në dorë këtë shpatë, ju më bëtë zot të kësaj mbretërije, të cilën ma ruajtët me aq besë, me aqë kujdes, me aq mundime. Shpjermëni tani, me ndihmën e perëndisë, që ta çlirojmë tërë Shqipërinë. Pjesën më të madhe, pothuaj tërë punën, e mbaruat: Kruja dhe tërë krahina e saj u fitua; Dibra dhe Malësitë u bashkuan me ne; anmikut s'i mbeti as emëri, as shënjat në fushat tona; qëndrojnë vetëm fortesat. Kam shpresë t'i marrim edhe këto me hir a me pahir, me dhelpëri a me trimëri, ndonëse garnizonet turke janë më të forta dhe kështjellat janë vendosur si shkëmbenj të ashpër dhe të paafruarshëm. Armiku është i rrethuar, i dëshpëruar, dhe s'i kanë mbetur veçse muret e fortesave. Po për këto do të këshillohemi e do të përfundojmë më nurë kur të vemi në vënt e kur të kemi armët në dorë dhe anmikun përpara, sesa tani për së largu dhe pa ditur se ç'kemi përballë. Do të nisim nga Petrela më parë, jo se kjo është më e lehtë për t'u fituar - përkundër është një fortesë prej natyre dhe ka një garnizon të fortë - po se ndodhet më afër kryeqytetit, dhe jam I sigurt që lajma e mirë e ngjarjeve në Krujë ua ka ngrirë gjakun armiqve. Të tmerruar nga trimërija e juaj dhe nga çkatërrimi I garnizonit të Krujës, ndofta do të na lëshojnë fortesën më të mirë; në mos, po do t'i shtrëngojmë të na e japin me të keq. Një gjë vetëm duhet të keni nër mënt: në mos e marrshim Petrellën, asnjë nga ne s' duhet të kthehet prapë i gjallë. Ngrehni pra flamurin përpara, dhe rrëfehuni burra si ngahera. Perëndia, si gjer tani, ashtu edhe paskëtaj, do të na ndilnmojë dhe do të na nxjerrë faqebardhë. 0 Burrani!" +++ Kujdesja për ushtërin ishte kasaveti ma i madh i Skënderbeut. Ai dijti me përfitue nga eksperjenca e vet pranë Sulltanit, tue krijue nji ushtëri të zgjedhun dhe të përhershme mbas modelit të Jeniçerve. Por ai nuk kishte nevojë me përdorë metodën barbare të grabitjes së djemve të mitun nga gjiu i familjes për me i mbyllë në kazermat, mbasi çdo Shqiptar lakmonte me shërbye si ushtar i përhershëm i prijësit t'adhuruem të kombit. Kjo ushtëri kombtare, që ishte rekrutue mbas listave të hartueme nga Skënderbeu vet, nuk kapërcente të dhjetmijët. N'at kohë nuk kishte as kazerma dhe ushtarët banonin nëpër shtëpijat e tyne. Kur vinte lajmi se nji ushtëri turke po i afrohej kufinit epej kushtrimi nga kështjella e Krujës dhe trimat e Kastriotit vraponin nëpër vendet që iu ishin caktue. Kryetarët e familjeve sunduese shqiptare, që kishin aderue në kombëtare në krye të forcave armate të tyne. Por faktori vendimtar në fitoret e Skënderbeut ishte garda e tij personale, e cila përbahej nga dy a tre mijë kalorës. Kjo ishte e vetëmja armë që mund t'iu bante ballë Turqve, të cilët ishin kalorës të lindun. Tue përdorë taktikën e sulmeve të befta me trimat e hypun në kuaj që shkonin si vetëtima, Skënderbeu shkaktonte rrëmujën dhe panikun në mes të kambsoris anmike, qoftë në marshim e sipër, qoftë kur kishte rrethue nji kështjellë. Në fushë të hapët ai manevronte në mënyrë që me drejtue ushtërin anmike në nji tokë të përshtatun, ku mund t'i vërsulej me kalorësit si shkaba dhe t'i grinte copë-copë. Gjithmonë në ballë të ushtëris gjatë këtyne betejave legjendare, Gjergj Kastrioti korrte fitoren vetëm me prezencën e tij, tue u futë tmerrin ushtarve t'anmikut. Turqët kishin të drejtë me i pasë frikën, mbasi Skënderbeu nuk njifte mëshirë kur ishte tue luftue. Kjo shpjegohet me faktin se anmiku ishte i tillë jo vetëm nga kombsija, por edhe nga feja, dhe kodi moral I Mesjetës nuk u vinte asnji kufizim kristjanve që luftonin kundër muhamedanve. Tue mos lypë nga të tjerët ma shum sesa ishte gadi të bante vet, Skënderbeu adhurohej nga ushtarët e tij, të cilët I bindeshin me nji vetmohim të plotë. Ai vet kujdesej mbas çdo fitoreje që seicili të merrte pjesën që i takonte nga plaçka e zanun prej anmikut. Ai u epte shpërblimin moral, që ishte ma i çmueshëm, atyne oficerve dhe ushtarve që ishin dallue ma tepër për guxim dhe trimni, tue i ftue në tryezën e tij dhe tue pi për shëndetin e tyne. Rrallë iu desht të përdorte autoritetin e tij si kryetar kundrejt misave të paris shqiptare, që luftonin ndën komandën e tij për kauzën kombtare. Ai imponohej gadi gjithnji me forcën e karakterit të tij, me gjykimin e pagabueshëm, me aftësin e tij si mjeshtër në artin e luftës dhe me shembullin që epte, t'ue dalë gjithmonë vet përpara. Por Gjergj Kastrioti nuk përbuzte kurr mendimin e prijësve të tjerë të luftës kombëtare. Para çdo beteje me randësi ai mblidhte këshillin e luftës që përbahej nga gjeneralët e ushtëris dhe pjestarët e Lidhjes Shqiptare dhe vendosnin së bashku planet strategjike mbas nji bisedimi të hapët dhe të imtë. Në rastin e rrethimit të Beratit më 1455, Skënderbeu iu përulë vendimit të shumicës me pranue ofertën për armëpushim të garnizonit turk megjithqë vet ishte i bindun se po bahej nji gabim fatal. Faktet e provuen se kishte pasë të drejtë dhe Skënderbeu e pagoi tue pësue të vetmen disfatë të karrjerës së tij. Fama e Gjergj Kastriotit ishte përhapë në tanë botën Kristiane. Ndërsa mbretën dhe krenë feodal t'Evropës ishin zhytë në grindje dhe rivalitete personale sa mos me pa rrezikun që kërcënonte mbarë Krishtenimin, shum 'njerëz të thjeshtë të atyne viseve ishin enthuzjasmue nga qindresa heroike e Shqiptarve ndën udhëheqjen gjenjale të fatosit kombtar. Shum qytetarë t'Evropës Kristiane, e tue përfshie edhe Anglezë, kishin vrapue në kështjellën e Krujës për të luftue si ushtarë të Gjergj Kastriotit. Nuk asht nji ekzagjerim me thanë se Skënderbeu ishte nga klasa e heronjve legjendar, të cilët penda e Plutarkut i ka ba të pavdekshëm. Kësaj i duhet shtue se Skënderbeu ishte pjestar i fundit i kësaj falange që nuk dinte se ç'asht frika dhe që jetonte për të luftue për idealin e liris dhe të mirën e nji populli që e kishte zgjedhë si prijës. Merita e tij ma e madhe asht se ai jetoi në praku i shoqnis moderne dhe se u frymzue nga feja kristiane. Gjatë nji çerek shekull, ai luftoi për të mos lanë që Shqipnija dhe Gadishulli Balkanik të ckeputeshin nga vathi I qytetnimit perendimor per disa shekuj. Triumfi I Fundit dhe Vdekja e Skenderbeu’t Sulltan Murati i II vdiq nji mot mbas orvatjes së tij me zaptue Krujën dhe në fronin e Perandoris hypi Sulltan Mehmet I 11. Si nji djalosh njizet vjeçar Mehmeti i nuk kishte shoqnue të jatin në speditën kundër Shqipnis dhe kishte vuejtë në sedrën e tij nga disfata. Kujtimin e ritiratës nga Shqipnija Mehmeti i II e kishte në zemër si plagë dhe nuk duronte që Gjergj Kastrioti të nderohej si gjenerali ma i madh i botës Kristiane, i cili kishte thye Turqët në luftë, tue prishë kësisoj famën e tyne si nji popull luftëtar që nuk dinte deri atëhere se ç'domethanë me humbë nji betejë. Përveç kësaj, Shqipnija e pamvarun ishte nji pengesë e padurueshme për ambicjen e tij me zaptue Romën dhe me e proklamue kryeqytet të Perandoris otomane. Sulmin e parë Sulltan Mehmeti e drejtoi kundër Stambollit, të cilin e zaptoi me 1453. Kur u përhap lajmi se kryeqyteti lavdiplotë i Perandoris Bizantine u shkel nga Turqët, nji valë tmerri dhe pikëllinu shpërtheu nëpër Evropën. Bota Kristiane priste me ankth në zemër se ku do të ndalej hovi i këtij rrebeshi që kërcënonte me perla qytetnimin perëndimuer. Skënderbeu me nji grusht trimash Shqiptar kishte mbet si I vetmi prijës Kristian i Evropës lindore që nuk kishte lëshue armët. Prej vitit 1455 e deri më 1462, Sulltan Mehmeti dërgoi njimbasnji disa armata turke ndën komandën e gjeneralëve të tij ma të mire për të zaptue Shqipnin. Skënderbeu nuk I la as t'i afroheshin Krujës, por i shpartalloi të gjttha në luginat dhe rrypinat në mes të Dibrës dhe Ohrit. Ndërsa presjoni i Turqve bahej gjithnji ma i randë me u përballue, Skënderbeu kishte ra në hall edhe nga intrigat dhe manevrat e Venedikut. Logjikisht, Republika e Shën-Markut duhej të formonte nji front të përbashkët me mbretin e Shqiptarve, mbasi Turqët sigurisht do të vërsuleshin kundër saj ditën që të kishin shtië Krujën në dorë. Kurse Skënderbeu u shtrëngue ta detyronte Venedikun me lidhë nji aleancë me të, tue krijue përshtypjen sikur kishte ba paqe me Sulltanin. Më 1463 Mehmeti i II kishte fillue nji fushatë kundër Bosnjës në krye të ushtëris së tij. Lidhja Shqiptare vendosi me i dhanë fund luftës kundër Turqve tue nënshkrue më Sulltanin nji paqe fiktive me kushte që nuk dihen. Por, njikohësisht Skënderbeu lajmëroi Papën se ishte gadi me rifillue luftën kurdoherë që ta shifte të nevojshme. Venedikasit u alarmuen dhe aleanca e tyne me Gjergj Kastriotin u nënshkrue po at vit. Në bazë të këtij traktati Skënderbeu u angazhue t'i shpallte luftë Turqis, ndërsa Venediku u zotue t'i jepte nji ndihmë të përshtatun. Nji kontigjent venecjan I përbamë nga 1300 ushtarë dhe kalorës u dërgue në Shqipni bashkë me 2000 dukatë për të mbulue shpenximet e luftës. Djali I Skënderbeut, Gjon Kastrioti, muer privilegjin e trashëguem të nji qytetari të Venedikut dhe u ba antar i Këshillit të Madh të paris venecjane. Fill mbas nënshkrimit të marrëveshjes në mes të Venedikut dhe Skënderbeut, Papa Piu i II u bani nji thirrje të gjith Kristianve me marrë kryqin kundër Turqve. Mjerisht apeli i tij ra në veshë të shurdhën. Dukej sikur asnjeri nuk ishte I interesuem me mbrojtë Krishtenimin. Deri edhe Ferdinandi i Napolit, për të cilin Gjergj Kastrioti shkoi vet me luftue, nuk muer pjesë në Kryqzatë. Piu i II, tue vue gjith besimin e tij ne Skënderbeun dhe në mbretin e Hungaris Mathias Korvin, u nis për në Ragusë që ishte caktue si piknisja e shefave kristian për të lançue Kryqzatën. Fati i zi e deshi që ai të vdiste rrugës dhe, bashkë me të, u varros shpresa e fundit e nji fronti të përbashkët kundër anmikut otoman. 1 goditun deri në thelbin e zemrës nga kjo vdekje e papritun, Skënderbeu ndaloi menjiherë pregatitjet për me shkue në Raguzë. Por ai i kishte shpallë luftë Sulltanit të nesërmen e ditës kur Papa bani thirrje për Kryqzatën kundër Turqve. Kështu që Shqipnija kishte ngelë vetëm përballë sunduesit otoman të ndezun pishë, tue pasë si aleatë Venedikun, që pak mund t'i besohej. Pa bjerrun kohë, Sulltan Mehmeti nisi Ballaban Pashën në krye të ushtëris turke për të shembë reduktin e fundit të rezistencës kristiane në kët anë të Andriatikut. Ballaban Pasha ishte nji renegat* Shqiptar, i cili e njifte taktikën luftarake të Skënderbeut dhe reflekset* e tij në sheshin e betejës. Nji dyluftim për vdekje në mes të këtyne dy prijësve vazhdoi katër vjet pa nji fitore të plotë për asnjanën palë. Ishte pikërisht gjatë fushatës së pare kundër Ballaban Pashës që Skënderbeu muer varrën e parë dhe të vetme. Të dy ushtërit ishin perleshë afër kështjellës së Stefigradit. Skënderbeu si gjithmonë iu printe trimave Shqiptarë atje ku lozej fati I luftës. Kali i tij u plagos randë dhe heroj kombëtar u përplas në tokë dhe vrau supin tue u përpjekë mbas cungut të nji peme. Për nji minutë i ra të fikët nga dhimbja e madhe. Roja e tij e rrethoi nga çdo anë, ndërsa Turqët sulmonin me rrëmbim. Me nji përpjekje gadi mbinjerzore luani I Arbnis u çue në kambë, hypi mbi nji kale tjetër dhe u vërsul kundër anmikut të mahnitun dhe të tmerruem. Në ndeshjen e dytë me Ballaban Pashën, Turqët zunë rob disa nga gjeneralët ma të mirë të Skënderbeut, ndër të cilët edhe vet Moisiun e Dibrës. Me urdhën të Sulltanit ata pësuen nji vdekje të llahtarshme tue iu rrjepë lëkura për së gjalli. Mbarë kombi shqiptar i vajtoi si martirë të atdheut. Në betejat e mapastajme, Shqiptarët e xhindosun nga zemrimi, nuk lanë ma gjallë asnji Turk që ra në duert e tyne. Sulltan Mehmetin, që kishte zaptue Stambollin, nuk e nxinte ma vendi. Ai u nis vet në krye të nji ushtërije prej 200.000 vetësh për me i dhanë nji mësim të fundit këtij kombi të vogël që nuk ndigjonte me iu përulë. Sa muer lajmin, Gjergj Kastrioti vrapoi për me u kapë me fuqin invaduese sa ma larg kah lindja. Mbrojtja e kështjellës së Krujës i ishte besue Tanush Topijës. Me gjith pengesat që I vuni fuqija e lehtë shetitëse e Skënderbeut, ushtërija turke mërrijti para mureve të Krujës dhe topat filluen me vjellë gjylet e tyne prej guri. Mbrojtësit e fortesës simbolike nuk i tronditën topat dhe as që I tërhoqi ari i Sulltanit. Ky i fundit, tue pa se fitorja nuk ishte as për sot, as për nesër, u largue nga Shqipnija tue lanë Ballaban Pashën me vazhdue rrethimin e Krujës. Ai kuptoi nji gja: me mundë Shqiptarët nuk ishte punë aq e lehtë sa me zaptue Stambollin, prandaj u kthye në kryqytetin e tij për të pregatitë nji speditë në shkallë edhe ma të gjanë. Po në at kohë, Skënderbeut nuk i kishte mbetë ma veçse trimnija dhe vullneti mos me u përulë derisa kishte fuqi të luftonte. 1 dishpruem nga apathija dhe verbnimi që mbretnonin në botën Kristiane, ai u vesh si ushtar i thjeshtë dhe shkoi vetëm në Romë për me kërkue ndihmë. Peshkopë dhe Kardinalë duelën me e pritë dhe nji turmë e madhe Romakësh e brohoriti me enthuzjasmë. Në nji ceremoni të shkëlqyeshme që u mbajtë në Bazilikën e Shën-Pjetrit, Papa Piu i n i dha me dorë të vet nji shpatë nderi dhe nji qylahe të bekueme. Por si ndihmë financjare për të vazhdue luftën, u mblodhën vetëm 7000 dukatë. Prej Rome, Gjergj Kastrioti shkoi në Napoli, ku mbreti i dha nji shumë të hollash dhe, aq sa kishte, armë dhe pajime lufte. Ndërkaq, rrethimi i Krujës vazhdonte dhe gjëndja e të rrethuemve ishte ba e padurueshme. Skënderbeu porsa u kthye në atdhe nxuer shpatën dhe u turr kundër anmikut nga malet përmbi Krujën që mbajnë sot emnin e tij. Ballaban Pasha u zue në pritë dhe vdiq nga plagët që muer n'atë ndeshje. Armata turke mbeti pa udhëheqës dhe u shkatërrue. Shumica e ushtarve të Sulltanit u vranë dhe fare pak muejtën me dalë gjallë nga Shqipnija. Shqiptarët nuk patën kohë me marrë frymë, kur nji tjetër ushtëri turke u çfaq përsëri para mureve të Krujës. Por edhe kët herë fortesa legjendare nuk u dorzue. Sulltani i tërbuem i dha urdhën ushtëris me djegë e shkretue viset e Shqipnis ku arrinte dora e saj. Por falangat e vetëtimta të Gjergj Kastriotit e ndoqën anmikun kamba-kambës tue ba kërdin në radhët e tij. Mbas dy javë që kaluen me plaçkitje dhe shfarime, Turqët me Sulltanin në krye u kthyen në Stamboll të brengosun nga pikëllimi i disfatës. Ky ishte triumfi i fundit i Skënderbeut. Nji mot ma vonë, me 17 Kallnuer 1468, heroi i ynë kombëtar, që kishte dalë I pacënuem nga gjith ato beteja, u mposhtë nga nji ethe e mallkueme që nuk i gjindej dermani. Ai kishte shkue në Llesh me kryesue nji kuvënd të Lidhjes Shqiptare për të shestue plane që të nxirrej anmiku prej Shqipnis. Prijësi i pazëvëndësueshëm la kët botë para se Kuvendi të merrte ndonji vendim. Akti i tretë i tragjedisë shqiptare u luejtë pa të, dhe epilogu ishte ai që mund të pritej. Gjergj Kastrioti u varros në Kathedralen e Shën Kollit në Llesh, të cilën e kishte rindërtue pak vjet ma parë. Kombi shqiptar derdhi lotët çurk, tue vajtue mbretin e adhuruem që i kishte shërbye gjatë nji çerek shekullin si mburojë e pathyeshme, dhe që kishte fitue respekt dhe admirim në çdo skaj t'Evropës me fitoret e tij të habitëshme që dukeshin gadi si nji mrekulli e Zotit. Nji gojdhanë thotë se Sulltani Mehmeti i 11, kur muer lajmin e vdekjes së fatosit shqiptar bërtiti: "Mjer Krishtënimi që ka bjerrë shpatën dhe mburojën e tij. Tash, ma në fund, Evropëa dhe Azija janë për mue. Ruejna Zot që të kemi anmik nji tjetër luan si ai". Dhjetë vjet mbas vdekjes së Skënderbeut, Turqët hynë në Llesh, çelën varrin e tij dhe bane hajmali me copa nga eshtnat e tij, tue besue se nuk do t'i vriste as shpata, as shigjeta, mbasi ishte përhapë kudo besimi se ai vet nuk mund të vritej nga nji armë e dorës së njeriut. Kjo asht aq e vërtetë saqë, pak kohë mbas vdekjes së Skënderbeut, nji ushtëri turke që ishte tue invadue krahinat e Shkodrës, muer arratin në panik e sipër kur u përhapë lajnu se Skënderbeu po iu printe Shqiptarve. Donika dhe Gjon kastrioti shkuen në Napoli. Për dhjetë vjetë të tjerë flamuri me shkabën dykrenore valoi mbi kështjellën e Krujës. Mbrojtjen e siguronin trimat Shqiptarë ndën Lek Dukagjinin dhe nji kontigjent venecjan ndën komandën e Kontarinit. Fortesa krenare e Gjergj Kastriotit ra në duert e Turqve me 16 Qershuer 1478 mbas nji rrethimi të gjatë që kërcënonte me shfarue banorët nga urija dhe lëngatat, ndërsa Kontarini ishte vra dhe Lek Dukagjini kishte zanë shtratin, I pazoti me lëvizë. Me gjith premtinun solemn të Sulltan Mehmetit me shpëtue jetën e trimave shqiptarë, asnji burrë nuk mbet gjallë dhe gratë dhe fëmijt u zvarrisen në skllavëri. Ky ishte fundi tragjik i luftës epike që heroi legjendar i Shqiptarve bani për nji çerek shekulli kundër invazionit otoman. Fjalën e fundit mbi vëndin e Skënderbeut e kanë thanë dy Papë, Kalikst i III dhe Piu i II, dhe verdiktin e tyne e ka konfirmue historija. Piu i II shkruen kështu në Komentarët e tij: "Ai kaloi gadi gjith jetën e tij tue luftue për kauzën Kristjane. Asht zor me gjetë nji prijës Kryqzate që mund të krahasohet me të". Papa Kalikst I II ka përmbledhë me kët fjali të goditun randësinë historike të luftës së Skënderbeut: "Si nji pendë e patundëshme, ai ndaloi furin e sulmeve turke dhe I pengoi të zaptonin Evropën Kristjane". Mandej e tanë Evropa shprehu admirimin e saj me nji rast ose me nji tjetër edhe për disa shekuj me radhë. Në librin e lutjeve të Mbretneshës Elizabeth të Anglis botue më 1559, dita e vdekjes së Skënderbeut mban kët shënim: "17 Kallnuer. Si sot vdiq princi i mire Skënderbeu, Mbret i Epirit dhe shfarues I Turqve". Më 1597, fisniku francez Jacques de Lavardin (Zhak dë Lavardin) shkroi biografin e plotë të Skënderbeut. Vepra e tij, bazue kryesisht në Barletin, asht frymëzue nga dashurija dhe admirimi i kulluet për heroin tonë kombëtar. Në Parathanjen e tij, Lavardini i drejtohet aristokracis franceze me kto fjalë: "Kjo asht jeta e Gjergj Kastriotit, i quejtun Skënderbe nga Turqët, Mbreti i Shqiptarve, emni i pavdekshëm I të cilit meriton pa fjalë të përmendet në tempullin e Kujtimit". Vepra e Lavardinit inspiroi poetin francez Ronsard me shkruejtë nji vjershë kushtue Skënderbeut. Mbasi kujton ngadhnjimet e lashta të Epirit, poeti vazhdon: "... Dhe Skmderbeu mundës i Skithve Që prej gjith Azis, Ungjillin kanë dëbue O ti, nder i këtij shekulli Oshqipiar i shënuem prej Fatit Dora jote mundi Turcjët njizet e dy herë Shtine tmerrin në rradhët e tyne, I bane me lanë eshtnat në muret e Kështjellës. Por ti do të kishe vdekë, i harruem nga njerzimi, Sikur përpjekja e devotëshme e të ditunit Lavardin Të mos kishte përjetësue betejat e tua..." Sir William Temple, burrë shteti dhe shkrimtar politik anglez i shekullit të XVII, e ven Gjergj Kastriotin në rradhën e prijësve luftarak dhe Perandorve luftëtar ma të mëdhenj të historis. Në nji vepër mbi Virtytet Heroike, ai shkruen: "Gjergj Kastrioti, Princi i Epirit, i njoftun zakonisht me emnin Skënderbe, si dhe Hunjadi, nënmbret i Hungaris, janë dy gjenerala ngadhnjimtarë dhe burra me karakter të naltë që luftuen sa qenë gjallë si çempjonë të Krishtenimit. Ata ishin ba tmerri i Turqve dhe, tue pasë vetëm nji fuqi të vogël ushtarake, u banë ballë me sukses për kaq vjet sulmeve të përsëritun të gjith ushtëris otomane". Voltaire shkrojti më 1754: "Sikur Perandorët e Bizantit të kishin qenë si Skënderbeu, Perandorija Romake e Lindjes nuk do t'ishte çdukë". Gjenerali kanadez VVolfe, nji ekspert mbi historin e luftrave shkrojti me 1756: "Skënderbeu ua kalon të gjith prijësve ushtarakë të lashtë dhe modernë si udhëheqës i nji armate të vogël defensive". Historiani i famshëm Eduard Gibbon që ka shkruejtë veprën klasike mbi "Dekadencën dhe Çdukjen e Perandoris Romake" dënon Skënderbeun pse dezertoi Sulltanin, mohoi fen muhamedane dhe I bani luftë bamirësit të tij. Ai e gjykon Skënderbeun mbas parimeve morale të shekullit të XVIII, tue harrue se tre shekuj ma parë bahej nji luftë për vdekje në mes të dy koncepteve* të papajtueshëm moraliteti dhe marrëdhaniesh njerzore. Me kto mëndje ai duhet të kishte denue gjithashtu edhe mbretin Vladislav të IV të Polonis dhe Hungaris, i cili shkeli, ndën nxitjen e Nuncit papal Kardinal Cesarini, armëpushimin prej dhjetë vjetësh që kishte nënshkrue me Sulltanin më 1444 në qytetin Szegedin. Në ditët tona, Peshkopi Fan Noli asht mundue të çmojë rolin e Skënderbeut me kriterin objektiv të historianit dhe herë-herë, tue u çveshun krejt prej ngroftësis së ndjenjës patriotike. Ai e përfundon kështu librin e tij: "Skënderbeu bani për 25 vjet nji luftë të mraparojes së Krishtënimit dhe kësisoj ia prishi planet Muratit dhe sidomos Mehmetit të II me organizue speditën kundër Romës. Dihet si fakt se më 1489, domethanë nji mot para se të vdiste, Sulltan Mehmeti kishte lançue fushatën e Italis, tue shkelë kambë në Otranto. Por mbas vdekjes së tij erdhë në fuqi Sulltan Bajazidi, i cili nuk çante kryet për zaptime tokash. Suksesori* i tij Sulltan Selimi drejtoi ushtërin kah lindja dhe Evropa Perëndimore shpëtoi nga rreziku I invazjonit otoman".1 Historianët modernë e çmojnë Skënderbeun si nji nga shefat ushtarak ma të mëdhenj të gjithë kohëve. Ata e njofin se mbreti i Shqiptarve mbet vetëm për me përballue fuqin kolosale të Sulltanit dhe se bani të pavdekshëm emnin e Krujës, tue detyrue Sulltan Mehmetin e II me u kthye mbrapa dy herë mbas disfatave që pësoi nga dora e Skënderbeut. Shkrim nga pördoruesi me IP 84.57.70.243 / XHELAL FERIZI Esht nji mendje e leht dhe mosnjohje totale kur nji person aty ka shkruar s e skenderbeu,paska pas nenen serbe ,.Si duket shum kush nuke njeh historin e kombit tone dhe rrjedhen e ngarjeve mbas ardhjes skllaveve ne ballkan.Siq dihet sllavet erdhen ne ballkan ,ne shekullin e shtate pas eres s e re pas krishtit ,dhe poashtu si latinet qe ndikuan ne katolicizem afro njimij vjet ,qe nga emrat ,bardh,klei t agron, qe i kishim dikur, ne ilirin e lasht antike,pas treqind vket lufte me romaket dhe qendrese te pergjakshme ,romaket filluan kthimin e kultures tone te lasht dhe emraT: DHE NE EKT menyr filloj nduikimi i shqiptarve dhe rrugae latinizimit te tyre duke kaluar ne emra tjer qe do te thot lek ,qe rrrjedh nga aleksander, georg i kthyer ne shqip gjergj,peter ,ngalatinishtja ne pjeter shqip, nikoll ngalatinishtja qe nuk u shendrrue ne nkoll shqip,mark ,qe mbeti origjinal, e shum tjer perveq emrave latin flitej dhe gjuhes klatine flitej edhe shqipja neper familjet shqiptare perndryshe nuk do te mbeste gjall gjuha jone shqipe, qe esht edhe sot e gjalle dhe ne flasim e sherbehemi me te edhe pse esht teper e demtuar nga pushtuesi qe dehsti me na e humb komplet siq eka humb gjuhen e vjeter dakishte rumunet e sotem qe e flasin nji lloj latinishtje te humbur dhe te quditshme.Poashtu edhe ne shqiptaret kemi shum fjal greko latine qe deshmon kjart se ishim nen sundimin e dy pushtuesve shum te rrezikshem qe kishin nji ambicie te lart civilizimi ne at koh dhe ishin pushtuesit dy perandori qe i kishim afer dhe ne kufij qe kishin nji civilizim te asaj kohe ku paraqitej rreziku qe ne te shkriheshim ne grek dhe latin´ dhe po e them se ka munguar edhe shum pak kohe dhe ne do te ishim sot latin,e gjuh shqipe nuk do te kishte as komb shqiptar. E njejta gje ka ndodhm me ardhjen e sllavve nji forc tjeter shum asimiluese dhe shum ndikuese. Ne shum vende me ardhjen e sllaveve banoret e vjeter ilir nen ndikimin e pushtimit sllav neper shtepi flisnin dy gjuh ne shtepi flisnin gjuhen shqipe ndersa ne publik gjuhen sllave. Fisi snaqi ose svaqiq ne dalmaci deri n shekullin e trembdhjet ka fol gjuhen shqipe ne dalmaci ,poashtu shum fise ne rreethin e krushevcit te serbis ne rrethin e kragujevcit kan fol gjuhen shqipe ilire te lasht deri sa ajo perfundimisht ne shekullin e trembdhjet e ne shekullin 15 ne serbi gati u shua krejt nen ndikimin e serbishtes ,akoma sot ne serbi ka serb te atill qe quhen loshi serbi, pra serbet ekeqi te cilet nuk flasin mir serbisht dhe jan te asimiluar vone e ata ishin fiset e vjetra ilire. Keshtu ka ndodhe edhe ne familjen e nenes se skenderbeut vojsava ishte e bija e nji princi shqiptar ,vojvod qe flsnin ne shtepi dy gjuh ate shqpe por e dhe serbishte ata flisnin ehe greqisht edhe latinisht por edhe gjuhen bullgare pra flisnin pikrisht sespe ather te gjith keta pushtues kishin lene gjurmet e tyre dhe duhej qe te njihej gjuha e pushtuesit perndryshe as ne kish as ne adminisstrat nuk mund te kishe dalje as suksese. ne e dijm mir se qka do te thot pushtuesei ,nemanjiqet millutinet e car dushanet e asimiluan me shum forc elementin shqiptar . kishte shqiptar vojvod siq ishte millosh kopiliqi i drenices qe ishte familje shqiptare dhe ne shtepi flisnin shqip ndersa ne kontakt me administraten flisnin serbisht. SHUM FAMILJE TE TILLA MBIJETUAN DHE MBAJTEN GJALL SHQIPEN ME GJYSEM SHPIRTI: E TILL ISHTE EDHE FAMILJA E NENES S E SKENDERBEUT: iLRIET ISHIN GJALLE DHE ATA U ASIMILUAN DISA MA HERET E DISA MA VONE U SHENDRRUAN NE SLLAV ;NE GJITH JUGOSLLAVIN E SOTME NE KEMI ILIR TE GJALLE TE ASIMILUAR QE PO TE KISHTE NDONJI VERIFIKIM SHKENCOR ME ANE TE GJAKUT DO TE DILTE GJYSMA E SERBIS SE SOTME GJYSMA E VOJVODINES TETDHJET PERQIND E MALIT TE ZI ; MA SHUM SE GJYSMA E KROACIS E SLLOVENIS DHE MA SHUM SE GJYSMA E BOSNJES E GJYSMA ew maQEDONIS ETJ;PER KOSOVEN TE MOS FLASIM NE KOSOV SERBET NE MESJET KAN HY PER HER TE PARE NEPERMES RASHKES ;POR SI DUKET DEPERTIMI I TYRE KA QEN MA TEPER I KONCENTRUAR NE MAL TE ZI PER T E DAL NE DETI NE GJIRIN E KOTORRIT: sIKUR SERBET TE KSIHIN QENE TE KONCENTRUAR NE ANEN JUGORE TE UJDHESES BALLKANIKE KAH SHQIPERIJA E SOTME SOT NE DO TE KISHIM SHQIPERIN NJE MAL TE ZI TE DYTE PRA FISE SHQIPTARE TE ASIMILUARA DHE MIRDITA DO TE FLISTE SERBISHT: DYNDJA E SLLAVEVE ESHT PERQENDRUAR NMA TEPER NGA ANA E DALMACIS DHE MALIT T E ZI BIZANTI ISHTE FORT I PERQENDRUAR NE SHQIPERI DHE SI DUKET KETU MBRETRIIJA SERBE HASI NE VESHTIRSI DHE NUK DEPERTONTE AQ LEHT: DUKE SHFRYTZUIAR PASTAJ RENEIEN E MBRETRIS SERBE QE RA PAS RENIES S E CAR DUSHANIT QE EDHE AI VET ISHTE SHQIPTAR I ASIMILUAR; SHFRYTZUAN RASTIN FISET ILIRE TE ARBRIT DHE U NGRUITEN NE PRINCIPATA POR KURR NUK ARRITEN TE KRIJOJN NJI SHTET TE FORT: TE GJITH BALLKANASIT T E TILL ISHIN ATA KSIHIN VETEM DISA PERIUDHA KOHOORE FORCE E PASTAJ SI BINTE NJI UDHHJEQS I FORTE BINTE EDHE PUSHTETI I TYRE KJO NGJAU EHDE ME ESERBET BULLGARET E BIZANTINET EM ET GJITH PUSHTUESIT TJER ME LATIN ME TURQ E ME TE GJITH: ILIRET ISHIN NUMER I MADH BANORESH PRANDAJ ATA JAN SHKRI E JAN ASIMILUAR NE SLLAV SHPETUAN VETEM FISI I FUNDIT T I TYRE ALBANET QE NE MESJET ISHIN ARBRIT: aRBRIT PASTAJ ORGANIZUAN USHTAR ME SIMBOLIN E SHQIPONJES NE GJOKS E NE BALLE ;DHE SHQIPTAR QUHESHIN VETEM USHTARET ATHER KET PRIVILEGJ NUK E KISHTE GJITHKUSH :VETEM USHTARET TRIMA QUHESHIN SHQIPTAR PRA LUFTARET TRIMA BIJT E SHQIPONJES QE BININ NE BETEJA MA VONE SI DUKET KY EMER U PERHAP NEPER FAMILJE SESPE U PELQYE NGA QE SHQIPTARI ADHURONTE BURRERIN DHE TRIMRIN ;USHTARET NEPERMES FAMILJEVE TE TYRE PASTAJ PERHAPEN KET EMER NE MESJET DHE KESHTU DAL NGADAL KET EMER E MORI I GJITH KOMBI; SA I PERKET NENES S E SKENDERBEUT ATA ISHIN TETOVAR ME ORIGJIN QE ISHTE DIKUR KOSOVA E ATHERSHME DARDANIA NE FAMILJE FLITEJ SHQIP PERNDRYSHE NUK KISHTE SI TE MERRESHIN VESH ME GJON KASTRIOTIN SKENDERBEUN BABAIN E SKENDERBEUT DHE NUK DO TE KSIHTE KUPTIM MARTESA DHE PUNA NUK DO TE BEHEJ GJITHMON ME PERKTHYES ;PRANDAJ DUHET TE KUPTOHET SE SHUM FAMILJE SHQIPTARE QE DININSERBISHT DININ EDHE SHQIP SEPSE ISHIN SHQIPTAR SIQ KA NDODH QE DHE SOT NE DITET E SOTME SHUM FAMILJE SHQIPTARE NE KOSOV DIJN SERBISHT PER SHKAK SE JETUAN NEN JUGOSLLAVINE ATHERSHME DHE PRANDAJ DININ GJUHEN SERBE:NE MAQEDONI SHQIPTART DIJN BULLGARISHT NDERSA NE MAL TE ZI SHQIPTART KAN FOL GJUHEN MALAZEZE E NEPER SHTEPI KAN FOL SHQIP SIQ ESHT RASTI NE PLAV NE GUSI NE ULQIN: KJO KA NDODH GJAT GJITH HISTORIS SEPSE SHQIPTART KAN QEN GJITHMON NEN NDRYDHJEN DHE SUKLMET E PUSHTUESIT :SERBET SHUM VONE U KUJTUAN TE DYNDEN KAH KRUUJA DHE SHQIPERIJA POR ISHIN SHUM VONE DHE NUK PATEN FORCE TE DEPERTOJN MA ANDEJ PRANDAJ MBETEN DHE U NDALEN E SHPETUAN SHQIPTART FISET E FUNDIT ILIRE SE PERNDRYSHE SO=T NE DURRS DIO TE FLITEJ SERBISHTJA: SHUM FISE SHQIPTARE SOT KEMI NE MAL TE ZI QE FLASIN SHQIP NE FAMILJE EDHE MU NE MJEDIS TE MALIT T E ZI NE NIKSHIQ DHE NE CETINJE KA FISE QE E DIJN PREJARDHJEN E TYRE E FISI KUQ ;NE MAL TE ZI EDHE PSE FLASIN SERBISHT ATA ASNJIHER NUK THON SE JEMI MALAZEZ TE GJITH THON SE JEMI TE GJAKUT TE$ SHQIPTARIT POR TE ASIMILUAR: KESHTU U ZHVILLUA PRA HISTORIJA EMJER PER SHQIPTART E MJER QE I SHKELI DHE I ASIMILOJ KUSHDO DHE UA HUMBI GJUHEN E KUKLTUREN: NE AT KOHE NE KOSOV NE DARDANIN E VJETER NEN TRYSNIN E SERBVE SHUM FAMILJE SHQIPTARE PER SHEMBULL KISHIN NGA DY EMRA NE SHTEPI E KSIHTE GJIN NDERSA NE ADMINISTRAT E BENIN GOJNOVIQ;GOJNOVCI; QE ESHT RAST I VERRTET TE GJINOVCI GJINOFCT E MAKERM;ALIT NE DRENIC KEMI PERSHEMBULL MARKAJT KU JAN BER MARKOVCI ;OSE MARKOFCT E KEMI PJETRAJT QE U BEN ME VONE PETROVCI PETROVIQ E MA VONE NE KOHEN E TURKUT POTURT OSE MA VONE DISA FISE QE IKEN NE SHQIPERI SOT I KEMI PJETRUSHT ;KEMI GJERGJAJT QE ME VONE U BEN GERGURT E MA VONE NE KOHEN E TURKUT GURGURT GJITHMON ARMIQT KISHIN SYNIME QE TE SHTREMBRONIN MBIEMRAT ;PER SHEMBULL GJOKAJT E TERRSTENIKUT TE DRENICES DIKUR ISHIN GJAKAJT FIS I VJETER SHQIPTAR E MA VONE U BENE GJOKIQ NEN NDIKIMIN E PUSHTUESIT NE KOHEN E CAR DUSHANIT ;POASHTU ADMINISTRATA E CAR DUSHANIT ME QELLIM DHE DUKE MOS QEN E AFT TE SHKRUAJ DREJT NE GJUHEN SHQIPE AS NE KADASTER AS NE DOKUMENTE KKISHTARE ASNJIHER NUK I SHKRUANTE DREJT VETEM SIPAS DREJTSHKRIMIT ASERB PRA KESHTU MBETESHIN TE SHENDUAR DIKU ME DHUN E DIKU PA MUND TE SHENOHESHIN DREJT POR TENDENCA ISHTE ASIMILUESE SEPSE GJITH KETO GJURM NUK MUND TE JEN KOT: Prandaj sot en dalmaci ne mal te zi gjejm sa te duash edhe ftyra shqiptare kuptohet tradicionalisht shqiptar por qe kan humb gjuhen shqipe dhe sot jan ata q ejan pra te sllavizuar. Kjo perzierje ndodhi sepse i fuqishem dhe e madhe ishte trysnija sllave shum familje qe quheshin vukomir ishin ma par ukaj ose vladimir ose ilia ishin ilo ose pilo qe ishin shqiptar te ndikuar nga kultura e bizantit dhe qe flisnin shqip ne shtepi. Nuk ishin te rastit as dhimiter e mojsi qe ishin ndikime te ortodoksizmit grek por qe ishin familje shqiptare ,serbet pastaj per ti konvertuar ne fe dhe ne kulturen e tyre i benin dimitrije e ilija ,por serbet per emrin ilija e kishin marr nga greket qe ishte il qe besohen se greket e kan marr nga shqiptaret e lasht nga iliret pra nga fjala yll per yjet sepse ne legjenda ne ishim me te vjeter dhe ardhacaket merrnin edhe gjera te cilat ne i kishim kultivuar me mijra vjet. Nga fjala zjermi ose zjarmi ose ne disa dialekte te fiseve ilire te jugut qe ishin ne kufi me greqi ata zjarrin e quanin zaharrmi me vone greket dhe sllavet moren emrin zaharos ose zaharije poashtu nen ndikimin e ketyre u mor edhe emri zaharije ose zakarije qe vone turqit e morren per vete dhe e shendruan ne zekirja os e zekerja. Duke mos pas variante te veta pushtuesit gjithmon nderronin vetem disa germa nga banoret e vjeter dhe keshtu shpeshher pervetsonin dhe benin per vete kultura e prona keshtu per shembull per koder sllavet nuk kishin fjal te vet dhe nga trajta shqipe kodrina ata e morren dhe e shendrruan ne berdica koder ,boder ne slalvishten e vjeter brrdo koder brdo me ndryshime ne variantin e tyre ndersa mali ne gjuhen shqipe ata e vodhen dhe e shendrruan ne fjalen mrlino,nga fjala guri e vodhen dhe e shendrruan ne granica ne kufi dmth ku vendoset guri nga fshati ujmir ata e shendrruan ne dobra voda ose vujemir vujimir nga fjala e lasht shqipe rradaka per koken ata e vodhen dhe e vun emrin radakomir radomir. nga fjala kok ata e vodhen fjalen shqipe ne emrin kokiq ndoshta ose kukaj q ema von serbet e kan ber kukiq ,duke qen se srebet dhe ne pergjithsi sllavet ishin te varfer ne kultur dhe ne emra sepse ata erdhen me turr nga stepat ata shumqka morren nga vendasit e lasht te sterlasht ilir ,ata mesuan edh si behet vena e drithi dhe fjalen shqipe mulli blues e moren dhe e shendrruan ne mllin,serbet nuk ushqeheshin ne fillim dhe nuk gatuanin as sllavet ne pergjithsi ata jetonin nga gjahu dhe mishi i papjekur qe ma vone filuan ta pjekun edhe fjalen qerep nga shqipja ata e shendrruan ne crep dhe keshtu dal ngadal filluan civilizimin e tyre nne variantin e tyre ata e ksihin nji lloj gjuhe te komunikimit por kurr nuk ishin me te civilizuar se iliret qe ishin me shekuj ketu ne ballkan dhe kishin pas kontakt poashtu me shum civilizime te forta antike shum koh para ardhjes se sllaveve ballkan,. SLLAVET ERDHEN DHE U LESHUAN NGA DIOSA DREJTIME SI DUKET NGA ANA E RUSIS VERIORE NGA STEPAT U LESHUAN NE DREJTIM TE ITALIS VERIORE NE DREJTIM TE ADRIATIKUT PER TE MESY FUSHEN E LOMBARDIS DHE FUSHEN E PANONIS E MA VONE ATA FILLUAN DEPERTIMIN KAH FUSHA E E MYSIS QE ESHT SERBIJA E SOTME ;NE MENYR Q EME VONE TE DRJETOHEN KAH DALMACIJA DHE KAH GJIIRI IM KOTORRIT DUKE KERKUAR LIMANE DHE GJI TE SIGURT DHE DALJE NE DETIN ADRIATIK:DYNDJEN POASHTU ATA E SHTRIN MA VONE NE DREJTIM TE DETIT T E ZI DHE KAH NGUSHTICA E BOSFORIT DHE KAH GREQIJA ;SHUM VONE U KUJTUAN TE DYNDEN KAH DARDANIJA DHE SHQIPERIJA ;DHE NE AT KOH PER FAT NUK KISHIN FUQI TE MJAFTUESHME PASI QE ATY ISHTE BIZANTI ME SUNDIMINE EVET DHE KJO VONES SHPETOJ SHQIPTART NGA ASIMILIMI I PLOTE ;SEPSE NE AT KOH SHKODRA ISHTE QENDER E FUQISHME SHQIPTARE: PRA EDHE FAMILJA E NENES SE SKENDERBEUT NUK ISHIN ASGJE VETEM SHQIPTAR TE KTHYER NE FE ORTODOKSE SI SHUM SHQIPTAR QE KSIHIN KTHY FE DHE EMRA PER T E SHPETUAR DISI THELL NE FAMILJE DUKE KOMUNIKUAR NE GJUHEN SHQIPE POR PA RA NE SY NE PUBLIK DUKE E RUAJTUR DERI NE DITET E VONA;PERNDRYSHE SI SPJEGOHET QE GJUHA SHQUIPE MBETI GJALL DHE U RUAJT DERI NE DITET E SOTME NDER BREZA DHE GJENERATA: NE ASNJI MENYR NUK SPJEGOHET NDRYSHE VETEM SE AJO U RUAJT DUKE U FOLURR TINZA NE FAMILJE NEPER GJENRETA DERI NE DITET E SOTME PRA DERI NE BREZAT E SOTEM: SHUM FAMILJE SHQIPTARE QUHESHIN ORTODOKSE SERBE KSIHIN EMRA SERB PORSHQIP DININ DHE FLISNIN NE FAMILJE ASHTU SI NE KOHEN E TURKUT KU TE GJITHA QYTETET DHE FSHATRAT ISHIN MYSLIMANE ME FE FLISNIN TURQISHT ISHIN NE BUZ TE ASIMILIMIT POR GJUHEN SHQIPE NUK E LESHONIN EDHEPSE GATI ISHIN BUZ GREMINES : KET TEKST E KA SHHKRUAR XHELAL FERIZI NGA MITROVICA E KOSOVES A ka pas Serb në kohën e Skenderbeut a? Shakat anas por me të vërtet a ka pas Serbë në kohën e Skenderbeut apo janë merren Serbët si trashëgimtarë të fisefe të ndryshme ballkanike. Po menojë përmenet Rashka, Zeta etj sot për sot sa po shohë Serbt kanë punu që të paraqiten si trashëgimtar të tyne. A janë ata trashgimtar të tyne? une di që sipas mitologjisë tyne jonë po shkencëtarisht a janë ata trashëgimtar nuk e di. Mundem me marrë me mend se qysh shkojin punt e kishes, kisha Serbe me marrë si të themë zotrimin mbi ato krahina po e kam vështirë të dallojë se ku po nisë dhe ku po përfundonë funksioni i kishës. Nashta duket qesharake (nashta jomë tru viq) po historianët flasin gjithmon së paku dy dimesione. Po flasë për atë që më ka ra t vrej si njeri i zakonëshem. Shembull: Historiani neser do të thoshte se # Amerika e ka pas në kontroll Irakun që nga viti bla... # Iraku ëshë pjesë e Amerikës (de facto, de juro apet nuk po kuptohet asgjë) # Iraku është vend islamik (pohim i saktë aty ka musliman po nuk lë të kuptosh asgjë sepse) # Iraku është vend krishter (pohim i saktë aty ka katolikë po lë të kuptosh) Sa vite (gjenerata) apo çka duhet të kalojë në raste të ngjashme që të thuhet se Iraku është Amerikan? Çysh po thojim na se Kosova është shqiptare e Serbët Kosova është serbe. Çka duhet të ndodhë për të mund të përkufizimi? Une e di që kurgjo nuk di. Po edhe qaqë e qartë ardhja e sllavëve në ballkan nuk oshtë. Ju thoni oshtë (keni të drejt) e une thomë se nuk oshtë (kam të drejt). Apet dy dimensione? Une nuk e di si e shpjegon tezen tënde por e i se krejt ka po lexojë po shkrujin për ndodhitë dhe lëvizjet e ushtarakëve, fisnikëve dhe ndëro popujve e masanej po i mledhin, pjestojin, ... e po vijin deri te një përkufizim. Nuk jomë historian por e pëlqejë Fizikën (deri klasen e tetë mjaftonë për bazat e studimit të natyrës) dhe aty ka ligje të studimit. Janë masat edhe njësitë. E koftë se historianët tonë nuk janë në gjendje ta shpjegojnë e ligje të historisë që kuptohen nga populli e bajshin meshnet se krejt po shkrujin qishtu nëpër fleta anglisht e na nuk po i dijim ligjet themelor të studimit të historis sepse historianët tanë po na kallxojin histori pa na spjegu rregullat (ligjet e studimit) e historisë. Mos na tregoni historin por rregullat e studimit dhe ne e studiojim vetë (nuk ma merr mendja se duhet kryer fakultete për rregullat themelore). Planprogramet mësimore ju bijin shkurt se me siguri i kisha mbajt mend sikur që i kam mbajt mend ligjet temelore të lëndve tjera. Nisja qe ku e ki Historia--Hipi Zhdripi 24 Shtator 2006 10:51 (UTC) Upss!! Ku oshtë dallimi Prallë-Histori. (Të lutem mos ma trego prallen e fakteve por faktet (ligjet)) Xhelal Ferizi? Kush eshte ky? Ku punon dhe pse mund te quhet specialist ne histori? dhe ne vecanti per periudhen e Skenderbeut?129.240.157.90 24 Shtator 2006 11:53 (UTC) Në Wiki ka diskutime dhe nuk ka debate z.Fatos Daci, botuesi i gazetës Dibra, mendon se Gjergj Kastrioti u lind në Dibër, më 6 maj 1405. Ai argumenton kështu në një artikull në gazetën Shekulli, të datës 22 korrik 2006. Debatit interesant në Kontaktin e Shekullit, unë i bashkangjis këto fakte në mbështetje të tezës se Skënderbeu është nga Dibra.... Është fakt historik se Skënderbeu u kthye në Shqipëri nga Beteja e Nishit, më 3 nëntor 1443 dhe me 10 nëntor 1443 mbërriti në Dibër.... Ja si e shpjegon Marin Barleti ardhjen e Skënderbeut nga Nishi: “dhe në fshehtësinë më të madhe (pasi braktisi fushëbetejën e Nishit, më 3 nëntor 1443) në të shtatën ditë arriti në Dibër”, se “atë vend e njihte dhe e donte shumë Skënderbeu, për besnikëritë dhe trimëritë e shumta dhe të shënuara që banorët kishin treguar për hir të mbretërisë së t’et, Gjonit, kur atij i binte në qafë otomani”, prandaj “pothuaj e gjithë rinia, sikur të mos kujdesej për gjë tjetër, i kishte rrëmbyer armët dhe po i shkonte pas Skënderbeut dhe e quajtën shpëtimtar të tyre”. Sipas këtij burimi, Gjoni kishte jetuar dhe kishte luftuar së bashku me dibranët dhe jo me të tjerë. *** Fjalori Enciklopedik Shqiptar, botim i Akademisë së Shkencave të RPSSH, veçmas Aleks Buda: “Më vonë (Kastriotët e Hasit – F.D.) i shtrinë zotërimet drejt Jugut, ku Pal Kastrioti, gjyshi i Skënderbeut, zotëronte fshatrat Sinë dhe Gardhi i Poshtëm dhe mandej dy Dibrat”. Pra, në këtë kohë Mati nuk ishte zotërim i tyre, se Mati është bërë vonë pjesë e principatës së Kastriotëve... Gjon Muzaka, mik dhe bashkëluftëtar i Skënderbeut, në kujtimet e tij, shpjegon bindshëm se Gjon Kastrioti kishte pasur zotërime të tij vetëm Sinën dhe Gardhin dhe se aty e askund tjetër, lindi Skënderbeu: “Ta dini, se zoti i gjyshit Skënderbej quhej Pal Kastrioti, i cili nuk kishte zotërime të tjera veç Sinës e Gardhin dhe prej tij lindi Gjon Kastrioti dhe prej tij, zoti Skënderbej”. Edhe Haki Stërmilli, për historinë e Kastriotëve rreshton gjithë ato argumente bindëse, përse Skënderbeu ishte dibran: Kristo Frashëri: “Në vitet e para të shekullit XV”: “Duket, se familja e Gjon Kastriotit banonte herë në Kastriot e herë në Sinë”, pra në periferi të Peshkopisë së sotme. Përsëri, humanisti shkodran, Marin Barleti, thotë se: "jo vetëm Skënderbeu, kur u kthye nga Nishi, në Dibër, i njihte dibranët, por edhe dibranët e njihnin Skënderbeun. Prandaj ai u kthye në Dibër pa luftë, si në shtëpinë e tij dhe qysh të nesërmen, në mëngjes, ai u shoqërua nga qindra dibranë për të marrë me dredhi Krujën”. Haziz Ndreu, studiuesi dhe mbrojtësi fanatik i idesë, se Skënderbeu pa asnjë dyshim është dibran, në librin e tij Dibra në udhën e historisë, shkruan: “I ati i Gjergjit, Gjon Kastrioti, doli më vonë nga Sina dhe u vendos në Kastriot, ku i kishte mundësitë për t'u zgjeruar më shumë me zotërimet e tij. Në krye të fushës së Kastriotit, ndërtoi kullën që përmendëm më sipër. Si më i aftë, Gjoni filloi menjëherë të fusë në dorë tokat përreth, të zgjerojë pronat e tij, ndërsa familjen vazhdonte ta mbante në Sinë. Më vonë, ashtu siç thuhet edhe në histori, ai e shtriu sundimin e tij në krahinën e Dibrës, pastaj edhe në atë të Matit”. Studiuesi Rakip Sinani: “Princi, Gjon Kastrioti, kishte shtëpi banimi në Sinë, kullë në Kastriot dhe vendbanim në kështjellën e Varoshit, të Gurit të Bardhë dhe në Krujë”. Flamur Hadri, Prishtinë: “Pikërisht, në lagjen Shërgjerth të fshatit Sinë, lindi më 1405 Gjergj Kastrioti Skënderbeu, i cili sipas traditës popullore, u rrit në lagjen Çeliasë të fshatit Kastriot”. *** Po, kur është shfaqur vendbanimi qytet-kalaja KASTRIOT në Dibër? Të gjithë të tjerët e dinë, që Kastrioti ekziston (në dokumente) që nga shekulli XIII. Fjalori Enciklopedik Shqiptar (botim i Akademisë së Shkencave të Republikës Shqipërisë, viti 1985, thotë në mënyrë të prerë, se Kastrioti “në shekullin XIII ishte pronë e Kastriotëve” (zëri “Kastrioti”, fq. 460). Kastriotët u quajtën Kastriotë dhe nuk u quajtën as matjanë, as shtjefnarë. Gjon Kastrioti, thirrej Gjon Dibrani (dhe nuk thirrej në asnjë rast Gjon Matjani a Gjon Mazrek Hasjani. Prof. Kristo Frashëri, dëshmon se Gjon Kastrioti thirrej Gjon Dibrani, kur shkruan se: “bashkëkohësi i Heroit, R.Volaterrano, e quan të jatin e Skënderbeut, Gjon Dibra ose Gjon Dibrani”. (Flamur Hadri-Prishtinë: “Historia Shqiptare mbi personalitetin e Skënderbeut”, Studime Historike nr.1, fq.126) Kastriotët janë të pranishëm në Dibër, gjegjësisht në Sinë, që më përpara vitit 1467 dhe këtu gjenden të paktën 8 breza, në një hark kohor prej 250 vjetësh… Gjithashtu, Hahn në librin “Udhëtim nëpër viset e Drinit e të Vardarit”, në faqen 53, paragrafi I, rreshtat 18,19 e 20, shkruan: “...gjyshi i Skënderbeut, nga ana e familjes së tij, zotëronte në Mat, vetëm dy fshatra, të cilat quheshin Sinja dhe Gardhi i Poshtëm (Gardi Poschtere)”. Si i pari dhe i dyti, thonë ekzaktësisht fshatrat që zotëronin Kastriotët, por gabojnë kur përcaktojnë vendin se ku ndodhen vërtet ata. *** Ja dhe një argument tjetër, ku toponomastika vërteton lidhjet e Kastriotëve me Dibrën: Fshati Kastriot ndodhet 8 km në verilindje të qytetit të Peshkopisë. Ndërsa qytet-kalaja e Kastriotit, ndodhet në verilindje të Fushës së Kastriotit, në dy anët e përroit e deri ku mbaron lugina, te mëhalla e Përgjegjit të sotëm dhe kishte dy mëhallë: Çeliasë në të djathtë e tjetra në të majtë, ku edhe sot ka themele muresh që quhen “Nures e Troja” (Haziz Ndreu: "Dibra në udhën e historisë", fq. 10). Këtu gjendet edhe vendi që vendësit e thërrasin asaj dite e sot, “Kulla e Gjonit”. Rreth 20 metra më larg, gjendet një arë rreth tri dynym tokë, që quhet “Ograja e Gjonit”. Ngjitur me kullën, në anën veriperëndimore, është “Kopshti i Gjonit”. Në mes të tij, është “Pusi i Gjonit”. Ndërsa, rreth 400 metra më larg, është kisha e Kastriotit. (Haziz Ndreu: po aty). Karshi Kastriotit, në të majtë të Drinit, rreth 6 km, ndodhet sot Sina e Poshtme dhe 2 km më larg, katundi Sinë e Sipërme. Në Jug të dy Sinave, jo më larg se 4 km prej tyre, përmenden vendet Gardhi i Poshtëm dhe Gardhi i Epërm, ndërsa 6 km në veri të tyre, ndodhet Çidhna e Poshtme. Këto i ndan Lumi i Setës. Në mes të Çidhnës dhe dy Sinave, jo më shumë se 5 km në mes të Runjës, Gur-Lurës dhe Majës së Pllajës së Sinës, mes grykash e thepinash, ngrihet një shkëmb, i padukshëm nga larg, ku ndodhet Kalaja e Çidhnës. Kjo lidhej me Stelushin, me një rrugë të fshehtë. Rreth kalasë ndodhet Kroi i Skënderbeut, Kodra e Topit etj. (H. Ndreu - i cituar më parë, fq.10-11) A ka ndokund tjetër brenda kufijve etnikë, një ansambël më të përkryer toponimastik sesa ky; gjithçka brenda një trekëndëshi me brinjë jo më të mëdha se 5 km, ku të jenë gërshetuar organikisht vendqëndresat luftarake, vendndejtjet; kopshti, ara, kroi, pusi, kisha, kalaja dhe të gjitha të lidhura me emrin e Skënderbeut dhe të Kastriotëve. *** Gjergj Kastrioti, ka lindur në Kastriot, në kullën e Gjonit. Dhe, për mua, Gjergj Kastrioti ka lindur më 6 maj 1405, atë ditë që shumë treva shqiptare, ndër to, aq më shumë malësi si Lura, Çidhna e Malet e Dibrës, e festojnë si Ditën e Shëngjergjit. Madje, Lura e quan edhe Shëngjergjin e Skënderbeut. Unë shpreh habi, sesi deri më sot asnjë studiues, vendas apo i huaj, ndërsa kanë bërë lloj-lloj sajesash për bashkëngjitje, apo shqitje fjalësh, madje disa herë dhe të çuditshme dhe të papranueshme, kurrë nuk kanë thënë se Shëngjergji është Festa e Gëzimit të Madh, e lindjes së Gjergj Kastriotit. Shumëkush Shëngjergjin e lidh me një festë me origjinë fetare, duke thënë se Shëngjergji qenka festa e një shënjti të krishterë. Jo. Po të analizosh vetëm ritet që zbatohen ndër shekuj për këtë festë, arrin në konkluzionin që Dita e Shëngjergjit nuk ka karakter fetar. Gjatë kësaj dite, askund, në xhami apo në kishë, nuk zhvillohen rite e ceremoni fetare, siç ndodh në ditë të shënuara fetare të tjera si, Ditën e Bajramit, të Krishtlindjeve apo të Pashkëve. Zakonisht, në këtë ditë të shënuar bëhen vetëm lojëra të ndryshme popullore, që në ndonjë krahinë si, në Kala të Dodës, kjo lojë zhvillohet në formë beteje ushtarake, kur djemtë e një fshati u bëjnë karshillëk djemve të një fshati tjetër dhe ndeshen me gurë, të cilët i hedhin larg me bahe të bëra prej tyre me penj leshi. Në ditën e Shëngjergjit, njerëzit ngrihen më herët se ditët e tjera, ndezin zjarre të mëdha (mënyra këto tradicionale të shprehjes së gëzimit, sepse asokohe njerëzit nuk kishin as pushkë e as top, nuk kishin as fishekzjarre). Në Ditën e Shëngjergjit, tundin qumështin më të parë dhe sa më herët, etj. Gjithashtu, Dita e Shëngjergjit nuk koincidon me asnjë riciklim natyror, siç ndodh me Ditën e Verës, me Ditën e Sulltan Novruzit apo të Shëmitrit, etj. Pra, ky Shëngjergji ynë, nuk është as Shëngjergj fetar e as Shëngjergj natyror. Atëherë, me siguri, mbetet ditë e shënuar e për një figurë të madhe, siç është Skënderbeu. O hekni mer fotografit Po a dini mer që rrallë kush prej Kosovës ka kohë (15 mnuta) deri sa ta shehë fletën!!!--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Qershor 2007 05:39 (UTC) Skenderbeu heroo kombetar! Botohet libri më i fundit "Skënderbeu i vërtetë" nga z. Fatos Daci Së fundi, sot me datë 21 mars 2009 është botuar libri më i fundit mbi Heroin Kombëtar nga Fatos Daci "Skënderbeu i vërtetë" (2009), një studim dhe analizë historike, që fokusohet sidomos mbi vendlindjen, origjinën apo datëlindjen e Gjergj Kastriotit, duke kritikuar një diversitet të paqëndrueshën hipotezash mbi këto fakte e duke i qartësuar ato. Shih: Veprat_kushtuar_Sk%C3%ABnderbeut